


A day in Hollywood

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Famous Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I’ll be tagging as I go tbh, M/M, Nude Photos, Personal Trainer Eddie Kaspbrak, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Service Top Richie Tozier, Sexting, Shower Sex, adults having phone sex, eating ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Eddie decides to restart his entire life. Little does he know what becoming a personal trainer in Hollywood has in store for him.Richie is Eddie’s client, and he can’t get enough of him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 56
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of good things about Eddie’s job. The most obvious was that it paid very very well. Working for Hollywood actors meant a very fluffy check, and he made even more ever since he went freelance. He picked his own hours, and he organized his own planner. There was no third party, so he was able to have direct contact with all his clients. He got to boss people around without being told he’s too aggressive. Switching from a risk analyst to a personal fitness trainer was probably the best decision he ever made. Unfortunately, everything has a downside, and working for A and B list celebrities definitely had its drawbacks.

First, and most obvious, was their attitudes. A lot of them were getting into shape, getting lean, or bulking up for a role. It was Eddie’s job to cultivate a workout routine that would work the muscles that they needed to build or tone for their role. Unfortunately, quite a few of them were already gym rats and would have the idea that Eddie wasn’t telling them something they didn’t already know. He would be hired by their managers or directors, and that meant that the actor themself was rather dismissive and rude in those cases. Sometimes they were just absolute airheads, and he had to speak to them like they were five years old. The most annoying was the clients that didn’t understand why Eddie couldn’t work out with them every single day. They never did the daily workouts he gave them as homework, and they always blamed him whenever they didn’t see the results they wanted. It was only when their managers talked to them did they finally do as Eddie asked and finally saw those results.

Of all the clients Eddie has had, no one was as bad as working with Richie Tozier. From the moment they met, Eddie was certain he would be more than happy once they could permanently part ways. He was loud, obnoxious, and worst of all, a comedian. The entire time Eddie took his measurements he kept cracking jokes, and all Eddie wanted to do was choke him with the tape measure. He was terrible at listening, and would doze off every time Eddie tried to explain how to do the daily workouts. His house had more than enough facilities to do his routine. There was a pool in his backyard, he had an indoor gym complete with treadmills and bike machines. He had weights and bars and all the equipment one could need for bulking up. His manager was very insistent on making him nearly identical to the body Richie had back when he was first acting in his late twenties. It wasn’t going to be easy with a goal like that anyways, but with an unwilling client on top of that it was nearly impossible.

Eddie met up with his clients twice a week. They were supposed to take a rest day before their meetings, and that was the only day they should not be moving their bodies much. By the second week Eddie could already tell that Richie wasn’t going to meet his goal at all. He still got paid regardless of the outcome, but that was after reworking his paperwork a few times after one too many refunds from lazy clients that had no intentions of following his routine they paid for in the first place. He still cared about the results because it was good for his portfolio, so it still stressed him out regardless of if they decided to follow his directions or not.

“Did you do any of the daily exercises I gave you? Like any at all?” Eddie asked as he watched Richie gasp for breath clutching his stomach. They had only been jump roping for ten minutes before he just stopped and collapsed on the ground. He shook his head.

“No…I was busy,” he replied.

“Busy doing _what?_ “ Eddie asked incredulously.

“Not…exercising,” he huffed as he turned onto his back.

“Richie, I gave you those exercises to build up your endurance. They’re short and easy so that when we meet up you won’t collapse from exhaustion. You were supposed to be able to handle this by now,” Eddie scolded.

“But TV is so much more fun,” Richie whined.

“You can do it while you watch TV! The routine is literally jump rope for five minutes, and then push-ups and sit ups. I only gave you three sets of ten reps! You don’t even need to use your gym yet,” he went on.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Spaghetti…fuck, spaghetti sounds good right now,” he huffed.

“If you want spaghetti then you need to be doing your exercises. Your nutritionist built your meal plan around _my_ workout plan,” Eddie pointed out. Richie pouted and then sighed.

“‘M sorry. It’s just really hard to motivate myself to do things. Like, I have alarms set and everything, but holy shit I just turn them off when they ring,” he said. Eddie shook his head and then gestured for him to stand.

“C’mon, fucking get up already,” he grumbled. Richie did so and Eddie was once again reminded of how tall this bastard was. “Motivation? That’s your problem? How about your job is on the line, and your director was very explicit in saying he was willing to replace you if you don’t get in shape?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really work on me. I’ve lost tons of jobs because of shitty directors, and I’ve never had much heartbreak over it. I’m more known for my voice acting and writing anyways,” Richie replied, crossing his arms. Eddie rubbed at the stress lines across his forehead.

“Great. How does it work then? What motivates you?” He asked.

“I mean, I’m no expert, but I’ve noticed whenever there’s like an actual physical reward that I’m more likely to do something. Like, there was one time I didn’t wanna write something, but the director was telling me about how they would most likely score a film award because of a certain actress who was casted. So I finished it in like three days,” Richie recalled.

“So you need a trophy or something?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.

“Kinda. I’m like a bunny chasing a carrot on a stick, okay? If I can’t see the carrot, I’m not gonna do jack shit,” he replied.

“Okay. Then what’s your carrot?”

“Uh, for everyday stuff? Usually food, sex, and drugs,” he said bluntly. Eddie facepalmed himself.

“Are you fucking serious? I can’t bribe you with ketamine to do sit ups!”

“Fuck, I’d do them if you did though,” Richie said.

“Are you sober? I swear I read about you going to rehab,” Eddie said. Richie wiggled his hand in a noncommittal gesture.

“Eh. I’m not perfect, but I try.”

“Well, food is off the table because I can’t control your diet. You’ll have to text Ben about that.”

“So…that just leaves sex,” Richie said wiggling his brows. Eddie blushed. It was well known by everyone in the industry that Richie was gay. He only came out last year, but anyone and everyone that worked with him or around him knew. It wasn’t something he exactly hid, but he wasn’t open about it until last year.

“Richie, that’s prostitution. That’s illegal,” Eddie reminded him. Richie laughed.

“I’m kidding. You say that like that’s the only reason you wouldn’t do it,” he said. Eddie blushed again. The reason he quit his last job was because he wanted a fresh start. He divorced his wife, he moved to the other side of the country, and worked on his fitness certification all after coming out. When he first realized he was totally gay, he wanted to cry. Then he wanted to get the hell out of town.

“I…that’s not what I meant! I was just saying…like, even if I _did_ want to, I couldn’t because that’s…not legal,” he stammered. Richie chuckled and then patted Eddie’s shoulder.

“No sweat, Eds. I’m just pulling your leg,” he replied. Eddie rolled his eyes and then whipped him lightly with his jump rope.

“C’mon. You still have two more sets of fifty.”

“Fuck…”

Thankfully it was Eddie’s slow season, so he was able to put more effort into motivating Richie. They agreed to add a little more to his pay for Eddie to give him daily texts reminding him to do his work outs. He delayed adding onto his exercises, but warned that he’d only delay it a week. Usually he gave his clients two weeks to get used to a routine before he upgraded it, but he wanted Richie to stay on track as much as possible so he didn’t have to argue with the director about how it’s physically impossible for Richie to lose the amount of weight he wants him to with the amount of time given in a healthy way. The first couple days turned out to be successful, and when they met up for their next meeting Richie was much better at keeping up with their work out. It was good, but Eddie worried that he wouldn’t keep up. Sure enough, two days after their meeting, Eddie was met with that exact problem.

Eddie: have you done your workout yet?

Richie: mmmm

Richie: nope

Eddie: c’mon, Richie. It’s almost noon.

Richie: mmmmmmmm

Richie: my bed is very warm tho

Eddie: it’s even warmer outside

Richie: yeah but it’s too warm

Eddie: you can still do it inside

Eddie: if you don’t then you’re going to regret it when I up your routine in our next meeting

Richie: oof

Richie: I need more motivation then that

Eddie: you’ll feel really good after you do it

Eddie: you were just telling me how good you felt in our last meeting

Eddie: and your off day is tomorrow anyways

Richie: tomorrow is too far away

Richie: I want to sleep

Eddie sighed while he looked down at his phone. He had just gotten home from a quick run, and he was arguing with a grown man over text. For some reason he didn’t think he’d be doing that at this point in his life, but alas. There he was. He was really struggling to find a way to motivate Richie just to fucking do his homework. All his other clients were easily motivated by potentially being fired, and if they weren’t they were motivated by how good they were going to look once they were done. Richie really was something else, and Eddie couldn’t help but think about the things he said motivated him. Obviously Eddie didn’t have any drugs, and Ben wouldn’t let Richie cheat more than once a week. The idea of his third motivator made Eddie’s stomach drop, but he was starting to get desperate. 

He walked into his bathroom, and took a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was thoroughly soaked through with sweat, and he wore his running shorts since it was so hot outside. It was pretty cute, and definitely something he could see as being suggestive in the right context. So he clicked on his camera button on his phone, and subtly posed in the mirror for a photo. He lifted his shirt to show his toned stomach, and leaned on his hip to show the curve of his legs. The picture was an almost hilarious recreation of every gym twink selfie he’s ever seen, but it did make him look very good. His fingers were trembling as he attached the photo to his text, and nearly had a heart attack when he sent it.

Eddie: [image.124]

Eddie: I’m taking a shower now. If you complete your workout today, I’ll send you more.

Richie: w

Richie: is this for me?

Richie: like you meant to send me this?

Eddie: yes

Richie: wait what does more mean????

Eddie: do your workout and you’ll find out

Richie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Richie: are you serious tho?

Eddie: get to work and find out

Richie: okayokayokayokay wwow you look good

Eddie: I’m showering now. Text me when you’re done.

Richie: yessir!

To say that Eddie was flustered was an understatement. He was only hoping that this tactic would work, but he wasn’t expecting Richie to be so responsive to it. The compliment he sent made Eddie’s body buzz with the extra endorphins from his work out, and as he climbed into the shower he was embarrassed to realize he was aroused. Thankfully he was able to get off relatively quickly, but it was absolutely humiliating that Richie’s rushed typos excited him so much. He finished, and then started washing his hair and his body. Showering was always quick for him, even if he took a detour and masturbated, so he wasn’t expecting a response anytime soon. He decided to take a photo of himself fresh out of the shower in preparation though, and held his towel over his junk while he showed off more of his ass before the mirror fogged up too much. Half an hour passed before he got a text back from Richie, and he was glad he took the photo before hand because he was too tired to even think about getting undressed again.

_Richie_ : done! Fifteen minutes of jump ropes and then sit ups and push ups

Richie: I had half a boner the entire time and I think that made it extra impressive

Eddie: good job

Eddie: [image.543]

Richie: wwwwwww

Richie: I’m going to masturbate to this

Eddie: You earned it. I’ll see you in a couple days.

Richie: honestly I can’t fucking wait

Once again Eddie was flustered, and decided not to respond. 

The next time he saw Richie he was a little bit nervous. He was hoping that the photos he sent wouldn’t affect their professional relationship in person, but from the way Richie was grinning at him when he answered the door he had a feeling it definitely would. His eyes were much too focused to be innocent, and his body language was a little too direct. Eddie tried to keep it professional, but it got to a point where he was just a little too tuned in to Richie’s thoughts.

“Are we going to have an issue?” Eddie asked as he caught Richie staring at his mouth again. His eyes bounced up to Eddie’s, and he pushed back his glasses.

“An issue with what?” He asked.

“You’ve been eye fucking me this whole time, Richie. Is this going to be a problem from now on?” Eddie repeated, placing his hands on his hips. Richie blushed and then chuckled nervously.

“Oh geez. Sorry, I didn’t think I was being so obvious,” he replied. Eddie shook his head. He didn’t mind if Richie looked at him and liked what he saw, but he did mind if it impacted his focus. So far he was able to keep up, but it took him a moment to get into the routine.

“I just need you to stay focused, okay? I don’t mind you looking, but you need to keep yourself on track,” Eddie said sternly. Richie nodded.

“Got it! Yes. I am _so_ on track. Definitely gonna keep my mind on track and…stay focused,” he said. Eddie nodded.

“Good. Now, we’ll do five reps of that last set—“

“Sorry, just…like you really actually meant to send those pictures, right? You’re not like…pranking me or something?” Richie interrupted. Eddie frowned.

“How would that be a prank?”

“I dunno. I never got into the pranking thing,” he replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I meant to send you those photos.”

“Okay…so like, is that going to be a regular thing now, or…?” Richie looked hopeful, but Eddie couldn’t help but feel embarrassed again.

“I-it was a one time thing! You seriously need to work on motivating yourself. You’re paying me to text you to do your workouts. You’re not paying me to send you risky pictures so you get your ass out of bed,” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“Right! Yeah…they were very nice pictures, by the way,” he said. Eddie sighed.

“It’s not going to be a regular thing. Now finish this set and I’ll think about giving you a five minute break,” Eddie ordered.

“Yessir!”

After that Eddie actually saw a lot of improvement from Richie. He had a couple other clients in the meantime, and he visited them on the same day the day after he saw Richie. They were easy clients, so it was easier for him to focus on where the trouble was. He still texted him on his days he needed to workout by himself, and even after he upped his routine he was able to keep up with it. They survived the two weeks of the new at home routine with no spicy pictures needed, but once Eddie upped his routine again they fell into the same motivation issue again.

At this point, they were actually starting to see results from the dieting and exercise. Richie wasn’t anything near obese when they started, but he was definitely rocking the dad bod under his teeshirts. His arms were already decently bulked along with his shoulders, so their main focus was burning fat and toning his already existing muscle. The reference pictures from his late twenties didn’t show anything overly buff, so Eddie kept him off the weights unless the director said otherwise. His motivation was lacking again when Eddie started incorporating laps around his pool. It would tone his muscles without adding any extra bulk while also being a very effective form of cardio. The first two days with the new routine went well as expected, but after their semiweekly meeting he was once again slacking.

Eddie: have you done your routine yet today?

Richie: mmmmmmmmmmmm

Richie: the water is cold

Eddie: I promise you with the weather today it’s not

Richie: but it is

Richie: I felt it with my finger

Eddie: when was that?

Richie: 10am

Eddie: and now it’s 12:34. It’s probably warmed up by now

Richie: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Richie: I don’t wanna get wet

Eddie: you’re a grown adult

Eddie: why do I have to argue with you about this

Richie: well

Richie: you don’t have too…

Eddie: fuck you

Of course he would suggest that. Of course Eddie would secretly kind of want to do it again. Especially when Richie egged him on. Because that meant he wanted to see Eddie like that again, and for some reason Richie’s attraction to him was such a turn on. He just wasn’t so used to being sought after sexually. Sure, he had a Grindr for a couple months, but that wasn’t pleasant. The compliments he got on that app did nothing to him compared to the one little compliment Richie gave him that one time. His body was buzzing again, and he hauled himself off his couch to walk into his bathroom again. He was in a much looser pair of shorts this time, so he pulled off his shirt to take the picture. The first couple that he tried were okay, but he decided to try resting one of his thighs on the counter to really show off his ass. It was embarrassing to take the picture, but looking back at it after it was taken he could tell Richie would be willing to do anything if he sent that one. His back arched in such a catty way that he’s only seen the really desperate bottoms pose for on Grindr.

Richie: are you offering?

Richie: I’m kidding I’m kidding

Richie: I’ll do it…eventually

Richie: Eds? You there?

Eddie: [image.282]

Eddie: do it now

Eddie: and add an extra lap around the pool

Richie: hhhh

Richie: will there be more when I’m done?

Richie: I’d fucking kill to see you without those shorts holy shit

Eddie: get to work and you’ll find out

Richie: yessir!

His entire face felt hot reading and rereading Richie’s responses to his picture. He’s definitely received his fair share of desperate men trying to meet up and get off on dating apps, but he’s never actually sent photos of himself to people before. The reaction was absolutely thrilling, and he was almost scared of how much he liked it. He pulled his shirt back on, and anxiously walked back to his kitchen to make some food. The anxiety he felt wasn’t exactly out of nerves, but he was more so antsy and impatient for Richie’s response. He decided to make a salad since he had a heavy breakfast for his morning run, and chewed the lettuce for so long it was almost a paste. Once he finished that he moved back to his couch to turn on the TV. He didn’t know what to watch, and his brain was too wired to focus on anything. Of course he wanted to jerk off, but he was still anxious for Richie’s reply. It was nearly an hour later when he finally got a text, and Eddie was merely staring blankly at the cooking channel he settled on before he read it.

Richie: it’s really annoying to swim with a boner btw

Richie: also rlly hard to take off wet clothes with a boner

Richie: lol hard

As Richie continued to spam him, Eddie sighed and got up to his bathroom again. He pulled off his shirt, and decided to pull his shorts just below the elastic of his boxers. It was hard to focus on taking the picture from how much Richie was texting him, but he eventually got a good amount of pictures to pick from. He liked the one where he twisted his hips ever so slightly so show his butt again, and decided on that one and another one of him only in his boxers with his fingers digging into the elastic. He’s only sent mirror pictures so far, but the last one was a selfie from the neck down. It was honestly kind of more embarrassing because he was noticeably hard in that one, but he knew it would drive Richie crazy.

Richie: I am still hard btw

Richie: very much incredibly hard

Richie: like I could cut wood from how hard I am

Richie: that picture looks so good

Richie: I’m looking at it again bc I missed your ass so much

Richie: you’re seriously so sexy

Richie: let me know if this is too much tho bc I get it if you’re only sending these to get me off my ass and you have no interest in my disgusting trash mouth

Eddie: [image.221]

Eddie: [image.847]

Eddie: you definitely have a trash mouth, but it’s amusing

Richie: holy fuck

Richie: oh my fucking god you look so hot

Richie: shit, are you hard too?

Eddie: I just took these

Richie: okayokayokayokayokayokay

Richie: you’re such a tease wow

Richie: I’m gonna masturbate to this now and again later tonight for sure

Eddie: you’re so easy to please

Richie: baby please

Richie: I am but a desperate man and you are a hottie tottie with a swimmers body

Richie: I’d do anything for more pictures.

Eddie: I feel like you’re lying about being hard

Eddie: you should send proof

Richie: [image.230]

Richie: not a lie babe

Now, Eddie wasn’t under the impression that Richie wasn’t well endowed. With how tall and broad he was it would be a surprise if he _wasn’t_ above average. What he wasn’t expecting was just how massive Richie actually was. Maybe it just looked bigger in the picture, but Eddie has felt Richie’s hand on his arms before. The length made his hand look so much smaller, and Eddie was almost drooling over the wiry hairs leading up to his belly button. His hand was gripping the base, and Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about pushing it away and kissing the sensitive skin it covered.

Richie: I hope that’s the proof that you were asking for

Richie: if not this would be incredibly awkward

Eddie: no no, that’s pretty sufficient

Eddie: I definitely believe you now

Eddie: you’re really that hard because of my underwear pics?

Richie: yeah

Richie: you’re seriously so hot

Eddie: you’ve mentioned that

Richie: because it’s true

Richie: I’d swim another lap for another photo baby

Eddie took a shaky breath and then moved to his bedroom. He grabbed his clothes to take with him, and then tossed them to the side before crawling onto his bed. There was a full body mirror permanently screwed onto the sliver of wall between his door and his closet. He always thought it was pointless, but it was really in the perfect place to take selfies on the edge of his bed. His body was hot, and his hands were still trembling so the photos were harder to take like that. He still managed a good one perched on the edge of his bed. He had his ass as the main focus on his knees with his shins flat on the mattress. The lighting from his window made him look almost ethereal, and he had to take it nearly five times before it came out clear. He sent it, and chewed on his bottom lip as he waited.

Eddie: [image.189]

Eddie: save your breath

Richie: fuck

Richie: I’m fully fucking my fist wishing it was you right now

Eddie: yeah? You wanna fuck me?

Richie: yes

Richie: fuck yes god yes

Richie: I’d love to fuck you holy shit

Eddie: is that so?

Richie: absolutely

Richie: wanna fuck you so good baby

Eddie: I feel like I need more proof

Richie: [image.098]

The image Richie sent him next made Eddie audibly whimper without meaning to. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment, and studied the picture of Richie’s hand on his cock. He was laying on his back and squeezing the tip to show off the dribble of precum oozing out of him. Seeing that set Eddie’s body on fire, and he squeezed himself through his boxers as he looked at it even longer. Then Richie sent another photo, and this time it showed just how red his skin was. His hand was holding up his length, and Eddie was confident it was so big and heavy it would flop against his stomach if he let it go.

Richie: I’m literally so hard for you baby

Eddie: that’s pretty impressive

Eddie: you want to put that in me?

Richie: I definitely would not say no to that

Eddie: that doesn’t sound like you want it though

Richie: I do I want it so bad

Richie: wanna fuck you nice and deep

Richie: I’ll make you see stars when I’m done with you sweetheart

Eddie: that’s a bold promise

Eddie: I feel like that’s too easy for you to say over text

Richie: I’ll call you and tell you all about it if you want

Richie’s offer definitely fueled the flame he already lit inside Eddie. Thinking about hearing his voice as he touched himself was too tempting to refuse, and Eddie found himself calling first instead. The line barely rang at all before Richie answered, and Eddie had to bite his trembling lip to stop himself from whimpering at the first sound of his heavy sigh.

“Fuck, you don’t waste any time, do you?” Richie cooed. His voice deep and rough, and yet it met Eddie’s ears smooth like butter bubbling in a pan. He cleared his throat and curled his fingers into his sheets.

“Well…you just seemed very eager to share. I didn’t want to take away from your busy schedule,” Eddie replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. The blood flowing through his throbbing dick didn’t make it any easier, but he managed well enough.

“Baby, the rest of my schedule includes getting off to pictures of your glorious ass. You _are_ my busy schedule,” he said. Eddie wanted to melt actually hearing Richie call him baby, and held the phone away from his mouth as he tried not to whimper again like earlier. It only took a second to repress it, and then he was back on the phone.

“I can see why your time is so valuable. I believe you were talking about making me see stars when you’re done with me?” Eddie encouraged.

“Exactly. If you were here I’d fuck you so good you’d cry,” Richie continued seamlessly.

“Would you?” Eddie hummed.

“Fuck yeah. Do you doubt me? Do you think I can’t give you everything you want and more?” Richie asked.

“I don’t doubt it. It’s just cute to hear how badly you want to give it to me,” Eddie assured him. Richie groaned, and Eddie nearly whimpered again. He stopped himself by covering his mouth with his fist, but kept the phone up to his ear. In the background he could hear the violent slapping of Richie’s hand sliding up and down his cock, and it was more of a turn on then he thought it would be.

“God, I wanna give it to you so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How bad?”

“So fucking bad. I’d eat you out nice and slow until you’re begging for me, and then I’d stretch you out all loose so you can take my cock all the way with no pain. Wanna treat you right, baby. Wanna make you go fucking crazy,” Richie rambled. Eddie couldn’t stop his quiet moan this time, and tried to keep his hips still as he eagerly listened to Richie’s desires.

“I-I…I…”

“Are you touching yourself?” Richie asked, sounding very invested in Eddie’s answer.

“No, just…wasn’t expecting that,” he answered truthfully. Richie really wanted him, and it was the biggest turn on Eddie had ever experienced.

“Yeah? Should I stop?” He offered.

“No, it’s okay. You can keep going,” Eddie consented. The slick slapping sound came back, and Eddie felt even hotter thinking about the fact that Richie was literally touching himself as they spoke.

“Do you like that though? Being eaten out?”

“I mean…no one’s ever done it to me before,” Eddie admitted shyly.

“Shit, really? You must’ve had some shitty boyfriends before.”

“I’ve…never had a boyfriend before either,” he added. The slapping sound died again, and Eddie felt a little too vulnerable.

“Never? Wait, you’re like my age, right?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda new to the whole…embracing my sexuality thing,” he said.

“So you’ve never even had sex with a man yet?”

“Not yet…but it sounds like you’re interested in changing that,” Eddie commented.

“Very much interested in that. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of, baby. I’ll be as gentle as you need and as rough as you want. How does that sound, sweetheart?” Richie went on without skipping a beat. Eddie’s heart was racing so fast he could feel it in his fingertips. He wanted to touch himself, but he also didn’t want to give Richie the satisfaction quite yet. He wanted to make him wait for it. Ask for it. Beg for it.

“Th—that sounds…that sounds really nice, Richie,” Eddie said trying to control his breathing.

“Have you really not touched yourself at all yet? You’re hard, right? You sound so turned on, Eddie-baby. That can’t be comfortable,” Richie cooed in that buttery soft voice again. That voice made Eddie want to crawl at his feet and throw himself at him.

“It’s not really…but I don’t feel like you want to hear it enough,” Eddie teased. Richie groaned, but it was obviously more out of frustration rather than gratification.

“Trust me, I wanna hear it more than anything. Wanna slip off those tight little boxers and hear you moan. I bet you sound so cute when you’re getting off, huh? Bet you sound so nice getting fucked so good,” he went on. It was so easy to rile him up, and Eddie almost felt addicted to the power.

“You want me naked?” He asked coyly.

“Are you not yet?”

“Not yet…but I can be if you want,” Eddie offered.

“ _Fuck_ yes! Are you kidding? Of course I want you naked. Holy shit, that picture of you after the shower you sent last month has been permanently glued to the back of my eyelids ever since you sent it,” Richie informed him. Eddie felt himself flush with embarrassment as he remembered taking the picture, and tried to ignore that shame as he pushed down his underwear.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, holy fuck. That first meeting back after that happened was so hard. Literally I was so fucking hard before you came over I had to jack off all morning looking at those pictures again. You’re so fucking hot, I just wanted to drag you up to my bed when you answered the door,” he continued.

“Is that when you’d make me see stars? Or was that after you ate my ass and fingered me?” Eddie hummed, tossing his boxers to the side.

“Neither. I’m gonna make you see stars when I first shove my cock inside you. Gonna make you feel so good you can’t feel your toes. Gonna fuck you so good you can barely talk. You’ll be screaming my name and begging for more until I make you cum harder then you’ve ever cum in your life,” Richie told him. Eddie didn’t bother to hide his whimper this time, and really dug his fingers into the sheets.

“Fuck, Richie,” he sighed.

“Are you touching yourself yet?” He asked.

“Not yet. I’m not doing anything until you beg for it,” he said breathlessly. He was so hard he ached, but the ache was worth the satisfaction he got from drawing it out and using it against the other man.

“Shit, please Eds. Please, I’d sell my soul to hear you while you’re touching yourself. I wanna hear how hot you sound when you’re touching your dick. I wanna hear you stroking your hole and stuffing it the best you can with your fingers. _Please_ , baby. I want it so bad,” Richie begged as he was asked. Eddie licked his fingers and then reached behind himself to rub at his hole. He’s experimented a healthy amount since he moved and bought his property in LA. There was still a lot about his body and sexuality he had to learn about, but he definitely knew he liked to get fucked.

“I wanna hear more about how you’re going to eat me out. Tell me how badly you wanna put your mouth on me,” Eddie cooed. Richie groaned again and Eddie bit his lip at the pressure he was putting against his hole.

“So fucking bad. I’m gonna warm you up, get you all sloppy with my spit. I’ll fuck you with my tongue if that’s what you want. I’ll drag it all the way up to your pretty little waist. Kiss your shoulder and use my fingers instead until I go back and lick around where they stretch you open,” Richie described. Eddie bit his lip and switched to stroking his cock instead. He used the precum gathering at the tip to lubricate himself. There was lube in his nightstand, but he was way too focused on Richie’s words to even think about that.

“Oh…Richie, that sounds so good. How many fingers are you putting inside me?” Eddie asked.

“As many as you want, babe. I’ll start you off with one until you ask for more, but I won’t fuck you until we get to three. Anything less than that won’t prepare you enough for my dick,” Richie warned.

“I believe that,” Eddie said in a breathy voice as he moved to settle on his back and continued stroking.

“Are you touching yourself yet, honey? You sound like you're feeling good,” Richie asked again.

“Mh-hm…yeah, it feels really good.”

“Fuck, I really want to see that,” Richie rumbled. Eddie hesitated for a moment before turning on speaker and switching to his camera.

“Yeah? You wanna see this?” He asked while holding his camera up to get a good angle of his hand on his cock.

“Fuck yes, baby. Wanna see how hard you are. Wanna suck your dick too. I just want all of you in my mouth. I wanna kiss you and leave hickeys all over the place. Wanna lick and suck on your nipples. Want you so bad,” Richie said.

“Is that so?” He teased again while taking a couple good pictures.

“Yes!”

“I dunno…feels like you don’t want it enough,” Eddie smiled, the picture ready to sent but with Eddie’s thumb hovering over the send button.

“I want it so bad, baby. What do you need to hear to understand how fucking bad I want this?” Richie groaned.

“Beg for it,” Eddie whispered close to the speaker.

“God, I’ll beg all day. Please. Eddie, please. _Please_ let me fuck you. Let me kiss you. Let me suck on your skin. Let me suck your dick. Please let me eat you out, get you so wet. Let me fuck you so good. Please, baby. I’ll beg every day to fucking taste you,” Richie went on. The hard sound of his hand on his cock much much louder and faster than before. Eddie’s own hand was focused on his head.

“Check your messages,” Eddie said before clicking send. He could hear Richie’s phone vibrate, and he waited with baited breath as he worked his hand down his full length.

“Holy _shit_ , Eds…” Richie gasped.

“How’s that?” He asked. His grin evident in his voice.

“That’s so fucking good…oh _god,_ ” Richie grunted before moaning pathetically and loudly. Eddie shivered at the sound of the other man’s orgasm, and whimpered through it himself as he stroked himself faster.

“Richie…oh…fuck,” he huffed while trying not to be as noisy.

“Oh my god I just came…I just came so hard,” Richie announced.

“I figured…it sounded so good,” Eddie admitted.

“Are you still touching yourself?” He asked.

“Y—yeah. I’m…I’m close though,” he said.

“You sound so cute when you’re about to cum. I wish I could hear you in the room with me instead. Wanna hear your voice in my ear while you’re moaning. God, you sound so hot when you’re moaning like this. So fucking cute all the time,” Richie encouraged.

“Mmh…c-call me baby again, please,” Eddie requested. Richie groaned, but this time from satisfaction instead of pleasure.

“Yeah? You like it when I call you baby? You like it when I call you sweetheart? Fuck, that’s so cute. You’re so cute, baby. My Eddie-baby. How close are you, darling?” He asked. Eddie’s hand only moved faster as Richie showered him with pet names, and he was so close he was shaking and his legs were twitching.

“Mhh! So close! I’m so close, Richie. I’ve never been so turned on by that before,” he told him.

“Being called baby?”

“Yes…I didn’t think it could sound so good.”

“You make it sound good, Eddie-baby. You make everything so good. You’re so hot.”

“Tell me…t-tell me you wanna cum inside me,” Eddie demanded.

“Fuck, _inside_ you?” Richie asked.

“Yes. Tell me.”

“God, of course I wanna cum inside you. I wanna cum so deep inside you it’ll take days for it to drip out of you. I wanna cum inside you so bad. Want your tight hole clamped around my cock while I cum long and hard inside your perfect little body. Wanna watch you cum too while I fill you up until you’re dripping with it,” Richie purred. His voice rolled so perfectly into Eddie’s ear, and that was all it took for him to cum all over his stomach. He moaned and cried at his release, and whimpered while he continued to milk himself even more.

“Fuck…Richie…oh my god,” he wheezed.

“Yeah? Did you cum, sweetheart?”

“Yes…felt so good.”

“That’s good, babe. I’m glad I could make you feel so good. I wanna do it all the time,” Richie told him.

“Mmh…that was good enough for today,” Eddie decided.

“…but…maybe again another day?” Richie asked hopefully. Eddie sighed and let his heart settle in his chest.

“Maybe. We’ll see,” he replied, as if he wasn’t planning on shoving Richie against the nearest wall and biting his lip the next time he saw him.

“We’ll see what? Do I need to do more workouts?” Richie asked desperately. Eddie smirked.

“We’ll see.”


	2. Two

Nervous was one way to describe how Eddie felt. Completely fucking stupid was another way. After he calmed down and showered he slowly came back to his senses and realized how incredibly irresponsible that entire interaction was. If this was going to continue they either seriously needed to re-examine Eddie’s contract or they needed to burn it completely. The things they said, the things they _did_ , all those pictures they sent. With all that went on between them, Eddie couldn’t help but feel like he could never participate in the mentor/student dynamic they had again. He still wanted to participate in something with Richie, but clearly professionalism wasn’t achievable between them.

Once Eddie finished his shower he got dressed and decided to pull up his contract with Richie. Thankfully he didn’t have any more clients for the rest of the day, and he didn’t have any the next day either. In fact his first client he would be seeing was Richie the day after next. Just remembering that made him nervous all over again, and he went over the texting portion they added a while ago. It didn’t specify how long they should text, and it definitely didn’t include incentivizing Eddie’s client with his naked pictures. In fact it was a very simple addition that just said Eddie would send one reminder text and receive an addition to his pay depending on Richie’s discretion. Eddie didn’t feel comfortable putting a price tag on his text messages, and honestly he was glad he didn’t because of the mess that just happened. He turned off his iPad and sighed, but then flinched when his phone buzzed with a text.

Richie: just got out of the shower again. Thank you for the motivation today ;)

Richie: btw it’s cool that I’m not deleting these pictures, right? I can if you want, but…

Richie: so far I’ve been keeping them for personal reasons :|

Eddie: you can keep them for now

Richie: hell yeah B)

Richie: we should meet up sometime

Eddie: we have a meeting in a couple days

Richie: right yeah but not like that

Richie: like off the clock kinda meet up

Richie: we could meet up as soon as like right now if you wanted

Richie: I may be your worst client, but if I’m flexible in any way it’s metaphorically

Eddie felt his heart flutter reading that. So far Richie hadn’t been shy about his attraction to Eddie. It had been apparent in his…everything, but mostly in the way he looks at Eddie when they meet up. The way he talks to him, and the way he basically throws himself at Eddie to please him. It was so new. Eddie had never been so sought after. Dating women included a lot of courting and warming them up. He was so used to doing the pursuing, and it honestly felt so good to be the one pursued for once. Richie’s desperation was entertaining, but it also made Eddie feel warm and horny in a way he hadn’t felt since his teenage years. Just thinking about what he was willing to do just to see Eddie naked was exciting on it’s own. He wanted it too.

Eddie: I don’t know about today. I had a few clients this morning before we started talking

Richie: :(

Richie: that’s okay. I’d rather you rest

Eddie: I’m free tomorrow though

Richie: tomorrow! Yes! That would be great!

Richie: what time?

Eddie: probably around one. I workout in the morning

Richie: I’m not surprised

Richie: tell me about your fitness I’ll be your witness baby ;0

Eddie: wow

Eddie: no

Richie: you run, right?

Eddie: mostly yeah

Eddie: sometimes I use resistance bands

Richie: baby I’ll resist the bands of your work out shorts

Eddie: don’t make me change my mind

Eddie: my place or yours?

Richie: :0

Richie: I’m good with either!

Eddie: you can come over here

Eddie: I don’t want you to associate me coming to your house with…whatever it is you plan to do to me tomorrow

Richie: you wanna plan it right now sweetheart? I’ll get out my note pad and paper just for you <3

Eddie: absolutely not

Eddie: are you hard again?

Richie: one hundred percent yeah

Eddie: go jack off and leave me alone

Eddie: I’ll send you my address later

Richie: Ah okay

Richie: I will see you tomorrow my lovely little Eddie spaghetti

Richie: I look forward to our reuniting <3

Eddie: right

Eddie felt shaky after that, and decided to actually eat some food. He couldn’t decide what was more ridiculous. The fact that Richie was already hard again after what they did, or the fact that Eddie was so weak for his compliments that he was half hard himself. He was able to will it away a little to feed himself, but once he was done and scrolled through the messages again he sighed before resigning to his shower again.

The next twenty four hours were absolute torture. He didn’t send Richie his address until he was ready since he didn’t trust him not to speed over the second he sent it. That being said, all he could think about during his morning run was how good Richie was going to give it to him. He felt so physically weak just thinking about Richie holding him, and a little bit pathetic at how quickly he got winded. Needless to say he cut his workout short and sent Richie his address before getting in the shower. He told him he could come over sooner if he wanted, and by the time he got the shower to the temperature he liked Richie had responded that he was headed over now. Eddie kept his shower short, and thankfully he timed it perfectly so that just as he was pulling up his clean shorts there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath and kept his shirt off as he walked out of his room to answer the door. Of course he received a few texts from his phone in his pocket, but he ignored them in favor of opening the door.

The thing about Richie was that he wasn’t just taller than Eddie, he was just tall in general. Eddie was just short in general, and so together Richie was huge compared to him. He felt so small looking up at his client, but for the first time in his life he didn’t dislike feeling small. In this context it was fairly favorable that he was nearly a head shorter, and even more favorable that Richie’s hands were roughly the size of Eddie’s butt. He wore jeans instead of the workout pants Eddie was used to seeing, and he was a fan of the casual look. His hair was a mess as always, and his eyes were wide behind his glasses looking down at Eddie. They bounced all over his body. Down his bare stomach, dusting over his shoulders, definitely over and over his legs, and eventually their eyes met and Eddie felt like he was struck by lightning. The tension between them was ridiculously thick, and Eddie’s own desires were becoming harder and harder to hide.

“Hey…” Eddie spoke first. Richie blinked and then chuckled.

“Hey, sorry. I uh…I didn’t expect you to be…uh…”

“Half naked?” Eddie prompted with a little smirk. Richie nodded and then rubbed at his eyes.

“Yeah. That. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“You caught me just after my shower,” Eddie explained.

“Damn. Sorry about that,” Richie said. His eyes had returned to Eddie’s toned and supple skin, and Eddie felt proud of the fact that he had reduced the comedian who never shuts up to awkward small talk.

“Come in. I was just finishing up,” Eddie invited and held the door wider. Richie nodded and stepped into his apartment. He closed the door behind him as Eddie walked ahead and then looked back to see Richie still at the door. “Are you coming?” He asked.

“Oh…” Richie quickly caught up to him and followed as Eddie continued walking. “Where are we going?” Richie asked.

“My bedroom,” Eddie answered simply.

“Oh. Gotcha. What are we doing in there?” He asked more as Eddie pushed his already open door wider for them.

“Unless you had something else in mind, I was thinking we would have sex,” Eddie said bluntly as he walked over to the bed. Richie was stuck at the doorway, and Eddie sat on the edge of it to look at him. His eyes were wide again as he took in the view of Eddie’s submissive position.

“I…uh…” he stammered. Eddie raised a brow.

“Did you wanna do something else? You sounded very interested in fucking me over the phone. Something about making me see stars?” Eddie teased with a subtle smile. Richie sighed and then finally approached the bed, only to get down on his knees and touch Eddie’s legs. Every point of contact from his hands and fingers felt amazing, and Eddie had to resist immediately opening his legs for him.

“Baby, I’ll make you see the whole universe,” Richie hummed before leaning down and kissing his knees. Eddie bit his lip, but kept his knees together to keep him where he wanted him.

“How was it that you planned to do it? I think you were saying something about eating me out for the first time, right? You wanted to put your mouth on me until I felt ready enough for your fingers?” Eddie cooed. Richie groaned and buried his face against Eddie’s thighs while smoothing his hands up the sides of them towards his hips.

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Richie promised.

“Yeah? It’s all for me, huh? You have no reason to do it besides the fact that I’ll like it?” Eddie questioned.

“I mean I wanna do it too. I wanna watch you react to it. I wanna make you feel so good, baby,” he replied before kissing the top of his thigh. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, and then slipped them under his chin to make him look up at him.

“You wanna fuck me that bad?” Eddie hummed. Richie nodded. His hands with minds of their own as he touched and squeezed further until he slipped under Eddie’s shorts.

“Yes. Those pictures were so fucking hot,” Richie huffed.

“Yeah? You liked those?”

“I fucking loved them, Eddie-baby,” Richie wheezed.

“Tell me about it.”

“Fuck, the first one you sent immediately made me hard. I had to fucking get myself off first before I could actually do the workout, but I still got hard again during it thinking about you,” Richie told him.

“Hm. Guess I should’ve told you not to touch yourself until I told you to,” Eddie replied. He was calm despite how crazy his heart was beating in response to his own arousal.

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Eds.”

“Yeah?”

“So fucking hot. Wanna fuck you so bad,” Richie huffed while helplessly petting at his thighs again. Eddie let go of his chin, and was pleased to feel more kissed against his leg.

“What makes me so hot, Richie?” Eddie asked.

“Gee, maybe fucking _everything?_ God, your body is so fucking sexy. I’ve never gotten so hard from a picture before. Your fucking legs, your goddamn beautiful ass. Your skin is softer than I imagined it. Wanna leave hickeys all over it. Wanna touch you everywhere and make you cum over and over again,” Richie rambled. 

While he was talking his hands couldn’t stop groping and grabbing at Eddie’s ass. The pressure and eagerness was such a turn on, and Eddie finally relented in opening his legs. Suddenly he was on his back, and Eddie felt hot looking down to see Richie between his legs pressing kisses over his stomach. It’s been so long since he last felt someone kiss his body so intimately, but it was the first time he ever found himself enjoying it. He had deprived himself of his true feelings for so long. It took him so long just to try and flirt with other men, so feeling Richie’s mouth against his nipple was electrifying. He gasped at the contact, and covered his mouth as he sucked on the hardening nub.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie rasped. 

He moved to Eddie’s other nipple, and Eddie couldn’t resist running his fingers through his hair. It was still dense even in his forties, but Eddie had seen pictures of just how wild and crazy it was when he was younger. The curls had only gotten more unruly with age, but Eddie loved the texture much more than his ex-wife’s crunchy highlights. While he was lost thinking about Richie’s hair, he was distracted by Richie’s lips trailing up his neck. He let his head fall back against his mattress and blinked up at the other man. Richie hovered over him breathing hard, and Eddie let his hands drift down and smooth over his chest. He was wearing a Star Wars tee-shirt, and Eddie decided he didn’t want to see the same logo he’s seen since his childhood. Instead he wanted to see Richie’s bare chest, and the minute he pulled up the fabric Richie was quick to tear it off. He flung it to the side, and before Eddie could be offended by his carelessness he was distracted again by the view it revealed.

“Fuck, Richie…” he sighed. His hands eagerly touched the hair on his chest, and he couldn’t help but feel weak feeling the soft wiry strands between his fingers. Eddie wasn’t a fan of the hair on his own chest, but he was slowly realizing how much he loved it on other people's chests. He touched his chest and down his belly, and didn’t realize the effect he had on the other man until he looked up at his red cheeks.

“Yeah? You like all of this?” Richie asked. He sounded insecure, and while he didn’t sound like that often it didn’t really take Eddie by surprise. Richie’s manager told Eddie part of why he was so resistant to the diet and exercise was because he was insecure about his body.

“Yeah. What’s not to like?” Eddie replied and looked back at the miles of hair and broad shoulders. He had thinned out a bit since he started becoming consistent, but Eddie doubted they could ever get him to look like his twenty year old self. Eddie couldn’t even look like his twenty year old self. It was impossible.

“I dunno. I’m kinda hairy,” Richie joked. Eddie smiled at that and leaned up to give Richie a kiss on his collarbones.

“I like that,” Eddie whispered. He then kissed up on his neck, and he hummed with delight when Richie pulled his head back to kiss Eddie on the lips.

Every part of Eddie’s body felt so weak as Richie cupped the back of his head. His lips were so warm, and he was quick to move them against Eddie’s after the first kiss. They quickly relaxed into the mattress together, and Eddie was so happy to feel bare skin touching his own. He didn’t fully realize just how much he missed being physically close to another human being until he was nearly being crushed by one. Richie was warm too, and his hands were so strong as he cupped Eddie’s cheeks. His mouth was incessant as he gently included his tongue, and his hips were firmly pressed against Eddie’s to keep his legs wide open for him. As Eddie reciprocated Richie’s mouth and tongue, he felt those strong hands leading down his body and grabbing at his hips and his ass again. Eddie held his face closer, and wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips.

“Fuck,” Richie gasped. Eddie kissed at his jaw, and then less than subtly nudged his hips up to get his attention again.

“More,” Eddie demanded. Richie nodded and reunited their lips as he ground his hips back in response. Eddie moaned shyly against his lips, and then buried his face until Richie’s neck to hide the redness across his face.

“God, you sound so sexy,” Richie huffed and continued his hips like that. Eddie whimpered at the feeling of Richie’s bulge rubbing directly against his dick in his shorts. The pressure was too nice, and he craved to dispose of their pants so he could get a better feeling. Knowing how big he was only made him mad at the layers between them.

“Richie… _fuck_.”

“Yeah? Is that good for you, baby? Does that feel good?” Richie asked kissing around his ear and wherever he could reach with Eddie’s face in his chest.

“Mmh…take your stupid fucking pants off. Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie nagged. Richie laughed and then gently pulled Eddie’s arms off him. He didn’t even realize how tightly he was holding onto him, and felt a little embarrassed as Richie sat back and unzipped his jeans. He started to wiggle out of them, but ended up falling off the bed trying. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle as he sat up to look over the edge.

“You okay?” He asked. Richie sat up and nodded.

“Yeah. Just peachy,” he replied. He pulled off the rest of the denim on the floor, and then stood up to actually pull down his boxers. Before Eddie could get a good look at him, he was back on the bed and pushing Eddie onto his back once more. Of course he let him, and then gasped when he pulled off his shorts too. He laid back in his tight boxers, and looked up to see the hungry look on Richie’s face as he took in his nearly naked body.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

“Yeah?” Eddie questioned. Richie nodded and then quickly ducked down to kiss his tummy again and pull down the last sliver of fabric.

“So hot…so toned…you take care of yourself, huh baby?”

“Mmh…no more than you do,” Eddie replied. 

Richie chuckled, and then successfully removed his boxers. He tossed them aside too, and this time Eddie didn’t even think to be offended. Instead he was preoccupied with how close Richie’s face was to his dick, and then overwhelmed by how easily Richie took his whole length in his mouth. His body curled with satisfaction while Richie nuzzled his nose against his pubic bone, and he was suddenly very grateful that he shaved down there recently. Strong hands held Eddie’s hips while he lazily bobbed his head down on his length, and between the wet melting heat and the grip keeping him in place Eddie was more than overwhelmed. He moaned in approval, and his chest heaved at the consistent warmth and pressure on his length. Then he whined in such a pathetic way when Richie sucked on his head and tongued his slit.

“Shit…sounds so nice, baby. Does that feel good?” Richie rasped. Eddie nodded and tried to collect his breath before he resumed. Unfortunately Richie didn’t give him much time before continuing, and he ended up going back at it just as Eddie was breathing in and he gasped at the intensity.

“Richie! Oh my god…fuck!” He cried.

“Mm…so cute,” Richie hummed and then kissed down to the base of his cock.

“Ahh…”

“Can I eat you out? I wanna make you feel so good. Been thinking about holding you down and fucking you with my tongue since we first met. Wanted to drag you to my bedroom and lay you out nice and ready for me to touch you all day,” Richie said all while rubbing his thumbs against Eddie’s hip bones. He shivered at the massage.

“Are you fucking serious?” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded and then kissed the inside of his thigh.

“Yeah. I couldn’t focus on anything but your cute little ass. You’re so hot I could barely think,” Richie confessed.

“No wonder you were slacking on your workouts. Probably didn’t hear a single word I said,” Eddie huffed.

“Yeah. Can I put my tongue in your ass or not?” Richie asked again. Eddie giggled and then nodded.

“Yeah. You can,” Eddie allowed.

Before he could say anything else, Eddie was surprised to feel the hands on his hips lift and flip him around. He gasped, and then groaned as Richie pulled him so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. His fingers curled into the sheets while Richie kissed the backs of his thighs and gently spread his cheeks. He shivered when he felt Richie’s spit hit his hole, and easily dissolved into helpless whimpers as he ran his tongue over it next. He let his face fall against the sheets, and moaned loudly into them as Richie continued to lap and swirl his tongue against him. It was so warm and wet, but it felt so different against his hole compared to his dick. His whole body felt on edge, and as Richie gently rubbed behind his balls at the same time he was concerned with how long he could last.

“Mmh! Fuck!” He moaned.

“So sexy…Christ,” Richie murmured. Eddie wanted to melt when he felt another warm drop of spit against his hole, and arched his back into it. There was so much potential pleasure with each move Richie made. It already felt amazing, but it hinted at a much bigger pleasure in store if they continued.

“Spit on me again,” Eddie instructed. 

Richie did as he was asked, and Eddie mewled with delight as it hit his sensitive skin. He licked it up as always, and then focused little licks against his tight muscle. It was too easy to clench it, but as Eddie forced himself to relax he found the pleasure sinking in and spreading easier. It was like slipping into a warm bath, and when Richie gently started pushing his tongue inside him it felt more like a hot tub. His eyes rolled back at the intrusion, and he let his head fall again. Eddie had fingered himself many times before, even played with a toy or two. Penetration was familiar to him at this point, but he was quickly learning it felt incredibly different when someone else was doing it to him. Warm spit rolled down his inner thighs, and it was so hot how sloppy Richie was with his mouth. How wet he was determined to make Eddie before easing in his tongue and fucking him with it. He held Eddie’s ass open wide, and kept him in place as he stroked his insides. The sensation was unlike anything Eddie had ever felt before.

“Richie…Richie…feels so good,” Eddie murmured. He managed to arch his back even more to push back against his face, but the strong grip Richie had on his ass didn’t let him go far. When he tried to do it again Richie pulled his tongue out and dribbled more spit over his hole. Eddie whined, and then moaned when he rubbed his thumb through the puddle he made between his cheeks.

“Yeah? You like that, baby? It’s your first time, right? How is it?” Richie asked.

“It’s amazing…fuck…” Eddie managed to say while trying not to lose his mind at how perfectly Richie’s thumb felt rubbing against his hole. He pushed it in, and Eddie moaned in approval.

“Yeah? This is your first time at all with a man, right?”

“Yeah…”

“I gotcha, baby. Relax,” Richie cooed kissing his lower back. Eddie realized he had been tensing up again, and he worked to relax his body. It was easy with Richie’s mouth on his skin, and he moaned when he kissed and licked next to the thumb moving inside of him.

“Richie…oh!”

“Do you want another one?”

“Yeah. I have lube in my drawer,” Eddie said. 

Richie gave him one last kiss on his butt, and then gently pulled out so he could grab it. Eddie took a moment to collect himself, and then pulled himself up onto the bed again. He looked over to see Richie grabbing a condom too, and Eddie felt his heart flutter again. It was so basic and simple, but just the fact that Richie didn’t need to be told to use protection made Eddie feel safe with him. He sat perfectly in the center of his bed when Richie looked to him again, his chest still moving fast with his lungs as he caught his breath. They didn’t stay still for long before Richie was crawling onto the bed again, and then set the supplies to the side to cup his face and kiss him instead. Eddie wanted to protest because of where Richie’s mouth was previously, but as Richie kissed him he couldn’t deny how nice it felt to kiss him back.

“Fuck, you look so good, baby,” Richie sighed between kisses.

“Mmh…tell me…tell me more about how badly you want me,” Eddie cooed against his lips. Richie groaned and kissed his neck for a moment.

“God, I want you so fucking bad. I must’ve fucked my fist three times after we hung up thinking about you. You sound so cute over the phone, but you’re even better in person. Can’t stop thinking about how you sound when you’re touching yourself. Wish I could’ve been here yesterday to do it for you. Wanna make you feel so good,” Richie went on as requested. Eddie bit his lip and then arranged them so he had Richie on his back and himself on top. He grabbed the lube and looked down at the other man as he settled on his hip bones. Firm flesh pressed against his ass, and he smiled before rubbing back against Richie’s cock.

“Yeah? Wanna make me feel good?” He whispered. Richie nodded and reached up to hold Eddie’s hips as they moved.

“Yeah…” he huffed while watching him grind against him.

“You really want to fuck me too, right? You want to put your cock inside me?” He teased. Richie nodded, and nudged his hips up with Eddie’s movements.

“Yes…holy _fuck_ yes. Couldn’t stop thinking about that all day. Bet you look so good taking it too, sweetheart,” Richie replied. Eddie bit his lip and then reached for the bottle of lube next to them. He squeezed out some of the product and then lifted his hips to reach back and finger himself.

“Beg for it then,” Eddie challenged. Richie groaned and grabbed the condom while Eddie worked two fingers inside himself.

“Fuck, please. _Please_ , Eds. I’ve been thinking about this for so fucking long. I’ll make sure it feels so good for you. I’ll make you feel fucking amazing, honey. Please, please, holy _fuck_ ,” Richie rambled while rolling the condom down his length.

“Please what?” Eddie hummed. His body was much too sensitive hearing all the things Richie was saying, but he only wanted to hear more.

“Can I please fuck you, baby? Wanna feel you sitting on my cock so bad. You’d look so good like that,” Richie huffed. Eddie leaned down to kiss him, but then interrupted himself with a gasp when he felt Richie’s finger pressing around his wet rim with his own fingers still inside.

“Richie!” He sighed.

“Can I? Please?” Richie requested. Eddie nodded, and then whimpered when Richie pushed a finger in with Eddie’s other two. He dropped his head against Richie’s chest, and let him push his own single digit in and out. Eventually he just pulled out his own, and let Richie stuff three of his fingers instead. He felt so weak and a little pathetic from just how easily that made him collapse against Richie’s chest. The only strength he had was in his knees to keep him propped up enough for Richie to reach him. Even then his legs trembled with each push, and they nearly buckled as well when his fingers curled too.

“Mmhhh! Richie…” he whined.

“You’re seriously so fucking hot,” Richie said.

“Mm-hmm?” Eddie replied, swaying his hips slightly. Richie groaned and then pulled his fingers out to grab his cheeks.

“Fuck yes. You’re so good, baby. You can’t even see how sexy you look right now. You’re shaking so much, it’s so fucking sexy,” Richie went on. Eddie lifted his head enough to kiss at his neck and touch down his chest.

“Fuck me…Richie, fuck me. Fuck me right now,” he demanded. 

Richie groaned again, and then took one of his hands away to grab his dick. He gently guided Eddie’s hips down, and then carefully started to ease him down on his cock. It was much thicker than his fingers, but Eddie loved the stretch more than anything. He closed his eyes and let Richie do most of the work as he did his best to stay relaxed.

“Holy shit,” Richie sighed. Eddie whimpered when they got about half way, and then put in some effort to roll his hips. Richie moaned with him at the friction, and gripped his ass tightly as he moved it.

“So big…mhh…” Eddie moaned mindlessly while sinking down lower with each time he moved.

“Yeah? Am I big enough for you, Eddie-baby? You like my cock inside you?” Richie spoke so close to Eddie’s ear, and it only made him tremble and quiver even more. He nodded.

“Yes…yes, it’s so good. Mmmhh… _fuck_ …I love your cock so fucking much,” Eddie said. Richie moaned and kissed the side of his face that he could reach. That prompted Eddie to move so he could kiss Richie on the lips, and he was able to move his hips more freely as he sat up straighter. Richie started to move his hips with him, and that made Eddie jerk his head back to moan instead of kiss him.

“Fuck!”

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Richie growled and continued to grope and grab his ass.

“Richie, oh my god,” he whined.

So far he hadn’t gotten tired of hearing how attracted Richie was to him. He could call Eddie hot a million times and it would turn him on equally each time. His body was so overwhelmed with all the new sensations, and it purred from the way Richie touched him and fucked up into him. He pushed down with each thrust, and dug his fingers into Richie’s sides as each time he went down was only met with more and more force. His eyes rolled shut as he enjoyed the feeling of getting fucked hard, but opened them again when Richie held him still to hammer his cock up inside him. He gasped, and then melted into it. His arms shaking and damn near close to collapsing again from how hard Richie fucked him.

“Hahh…o—oh! F…fuck!” Eddie stammered. Richie groaned, and continued the new pace he set for a rather impressive amount of time. Eventually he slowed down again, and Eddie took that opportunity to lean down and kiss him.

“You’re so fucking tight…fuck…” Richie gasped.

“More. Richie, I want more,” Eddie demanded while rocking his hips in search of that pleasure again. Richie nodded, and then wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist to flip them over.

Being underneath Richie again was more enjoyable than Eddie thought it would be. Of course he thought being in any sexual position with Richie would be fucking fantastic, but feeling Richie inside him while he hovered over Eddie and trapped him between his arms made him physically melt into the sheets. Not only was it a huge turn on that Richie could move and lift Eddie so easily, but he was also very pleased when he pulled Eddie’s legs over his shoulder too. Thankfully he didn’t skip on stretching when he cut his workout short or else he probably wouldn’t have been able to kiss Richie at the same time with his legs bent back so far. He very much enjoyed kissing Richie, and he enjoyed it even more with his cock pushing so perfectly into him. 

It was difficult to keep their mouths together since Eddie couldn’t keep his own shut. Every kiss was interrupted with a pathetic and loud moan that Eddie really just couldn’t keep to himself. He curled his fingers in Richie’s hair as he progressively got faster and faster, and let his head fall back in defeat once Richie returned to and even passed the pace he had reached in their previous position. His hips slapping against Eddie’s ass as he shoved his cock deeper inside him than he was able to reach on his own. In that moment he was thankful for his own exploration because if he hadn’t at least used a dildo before then he would’ve been an even bigger mess. Although that seemed more and more like that wasn’t very possible with how weak Richie made Eddie feel. He could barely lift his head again because his body was so tense from all the stimulation. His dick throbbed almost painfully, and when Richie started to stroke it to ease the pain it only made Eddie sink deeper into his impending orgasm. Warm lips continued against his neck since Eddie was rendered nearly completely useless, and he hummed with approval between his loud moans and heavy whimpers.

“Are you close, baby? You can barely talk, huh?” Richie rumbled. His own voice was rough with sex, and it was evident he was struggling himself to keep his tone steady. Eddie nodded and shakily stroked Richie’s hair a few times before gripping his roots again. He wouldn’t have such a hard time holding on if Richie wasn’t fucking him so hard, but he supposed he liked the fact that Richie was fucking him as hard and as fast as he was.

“Shut…shut up…’m close,” Eddie huffed and then moaned again when Richie focused his grip on the head of Eddie’s cock.

“Wanna watch you. Hearing you was so good… _fuck_ …wanna see all of you,” Richie gasped. His mouth clearly dry from all the panting and heaving he did. He had to be close too. Eddie would be so embarrassed if Richie wasn’t holding on as hard as he was to not completely lose it.

“ _Christ_ , Richie…” Eddie gasped. 

Richie groaned, and Eddie’s bones wanted to liquify hearing his voice so hot and so close to his ears. He let his eyes roll back, and violently shuddered as he came across his stomach. As his legs continued to shiver through it he realized he should’ve announced that, but seeing the surprised and hungry look on Richie’s face suddenly made him not regret forgetting. His brows pinched as he continued his thrusts, and rather quickly let his head hang as he held their hips close and came inside him. Eddie bit his lips feeling how warm everything was between them, and welcomed the heavy weight of Richie’s limp body falling on top of him. He stroked his hair again, and tried his best to catch his breath with a grown man over his chest. Richie was breathing just as hard, and was rather quick to push himself up and move to a more comfortable position for both of them.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed as he pulled out and then rolled over onto his back. 

Eddie let him go, but was happy to feel a warm arm around his waist pulling him against Richie’s chest. It still heaved as he ran his fingers through his hair, and Eddie wished he would’ve been disgusted by the distinct smell of sex and sweat between them. He leaned his head against Richie’s chest, and tried to breathe normally again with his fingers delightfully touching his chest hair again.

“Yeah…” he agreed tiredly.

“That…was so much better than I imagined,” Richie admitted.

“Why am I not surprised that you fully imagined us having sex?” Eddie grumbled.

“I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I’ve been begging to have sex with you for the past twenty four hours,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes and found the strength to push himself up.

“We seriously need to look over my contract,” he brought up. Richie blinked and then frowned.

“How come?”

“The part that we added about texting? That definitely needs to go,” Eddie told him.

“Why?”

“Because if anyone looks at our texts they’ll see my ass and your dick and then we’d be in trouble,” Eddie explained.

“Who would be looking at our contract closely enough to wanna see our text messages?” Richie scoffed and then ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair. His heart fluttered at the affection, but Eddie tried to stay focused.

“Uh, your manager maybe? The director? The people who hired me? They’ll fire me the second they find out I only got you to workout by sending you nudes,” Eddie said. Richie blinked.

“Oh…right.”

“Exactly. Anyways, I’ll fix it tonight, okay? I’ll show you the new copy tomorrow during our meeting,” he explained while pushing against the bed to sit up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Richie asked. Before Eddie could answer he was being pulled back down against Richie’s chest, and he huffed. He looked up to try and answer again, but was greeted with a kiss rather than the stupid smirk he was expecting.

“Mhh…” was all he could say with Richie’s lips pressing so sweetly against his.

“We still have time to play, don’t we?” Richie cooed once their lips detached, and smiled as he flirtatiously ran his fingers down Eddie’s spine. Eddie blushed and then pushed himself up again.

“I’m actually disgusting and covered in various body fluids right now, so no. We don’t have time to play. I only have time to shower again,” Eddie replied stubbornly. Richie pouted playfully, but it wasn’t nearly as effective from a fully grown man.

“Well I’m covered in fluids too. We can just be covered in more,” Richie said. Eddie raised a brow at that.

“Seriously? We _just_ had sex,” he pointed out.

“You say that as if there is a limit on how many times two humans can copulate,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Look, we got it out of our system, okay? We have to at least try to keep things professional from now on. We are still working together right now, remember?” Eddie said. Richie smirked and wiggled his brows.

“Yeah we are,” he said. Eddie sighed and finally found success in putting some distance between them.

“Whatever. I’m showering. You know where the door is,” he said as he walked away.

“What? Eds, wait!” Richie called. He followed Eddie to his bathroom next to his room.

“What?” Eddie asked while opening the door.

“Can I at least shower with you? I’ll scrub all the hard to reach places for ya, babe,” Richie asked. Eddie sighed.

“Richie, I’m serious. We can’t be so careless about this,” he insisted.

“Baby, I am anything but careless with a loofa,” Richie teased. He walked closer to slip his hands over Eddie’s hips, and then easily managed to steal another kiss. Eddie was simply too attracted to Richie to try and stop him, but didn’t try to hide his discontent when Richie pulled back.

“Honestly, how the hell did you get this far in life without pissing off the wrong person?” He grumbled. Richie laughed.

“Aye! Eds gets off a good one. To answer your question, though, I definitely have pissed off the wrong person. Several wrong people at several very wrong times. You learn to roll with it after a while,” Richie said.

“I seriously don’t envy any of the directors who worked with you,” Eddie said and then returned to his goal of showering. He turned on the shower, and wished he didn’t ease so quickly into Richie’s hands that came around his hips from behind.

“I’ll tell you what I _do_ envy. Your _pants_. They seriously get to be wrapped around this all day? Damn, I wish that were me,” Richie said as he not so subtly grabbed at Eddie’s butt again. He really wished that didn’t turn him on as much as it did.

“Hands to yourself, Richie. If you’re going to shower with me then there’s gonna be no funny business,” Eddie scolded while trying to focus on checking the temperature.

“Well good thing I’m only planning on _sexy_ business then,” Richie hummed and then leaned down to kiss the back of Eddie’s neck. He paused, trying not to look so desperate for more, and then turned to pull the shower door more out of the way.

“I’m not gonna risk slipping and falling for your dick,” Eddie said simply. Richie sighed dramatically and then automatically followed him in.

“Alright. I guess I’ll just kiss and cuddle the crap out of you instead,” Richie resigned. Eddie wanted to protest that too, but actually allowed Richie to hold him from behind again. His body was warm from their previous activities, and his arms felt so good wrapped around his waist. “No complaints?” Richie asked before kissing the side of his head.

“…I guess that’s not too bad,” Eddie admitted reluctantly. Richie chuckled and then kissed behind his ear.

“You’re so cute,” he murmured. Eddie hated how easily he was turned on again. He dick was still sore from cumming not ten minutes ago, but for some reason he suddenly had the libido of a teenager again. It didn’t help when Richie touched down his sides and then squeezed his ass again. Fuck, was he getting hard again? Was Richie already hard? Eddie had been trying so desperately to ignore him so he wouldn’t be tempted, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Richie was fully erect again.

“I’m…I’m not that cute. I’m an adult,” he reminded him.

“A very cute adult. With a very cute ass. A very cute ass that I enjoy touching,” Richie continued while he kissed down his neck.

“I…” Eddie felt lost for words as Richie spread his cheeks, and tilted his head back for Richie to kiss more of his neck.

“‘M listening,” Richie hummed. Eddie sighed.

“Goddammit, are you hard again?” He asked.

“Yeah. You wanna feel it again, baby?” Richie cooed. Eddie bit his lip and then nodded against his better judgement. He suddenly felt hard flesh between his cheeks, and he pressed both his lips together to hold back a moan.

“Christ…” he sighed.

“Yeah? Is this okay?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and arched his back a little. Richie took that as an okay to move, and then slowly rocked his cock between Eddie’s cheeks.

“I wouldn’t say that I can’t believe that you’re already turned on again, but I’m certainly not beyond questioning it,” Eddie said.

“It’s all you, Eddie-baby. I’ve been getting off to you since you sent me that first picture,” Richie replied.

“You’ve mentioned something like that,” Eddie sighed. He chuckled and then gripped Eddie’s hips extra hard to slowly roll his hips into him. Eddie bit his lip and pressed a hand to the shower wall in front of him to hold himself steady. Richie was pressing right against his hole, and he was still slick from everything they did together.

“Do you want more, sweetheart? Just say when and I’ll give it all to you, baby,” Richie cooed and rocked against him again. Eddie tried not to whimper, but he was already missing the stretch.

“Richie, I…w-we shouldn’t—“

“But do you _want_ it?” Richie interrupted and then kissed his shoulder. Eddie sighed in defeat.

“Of course I fucking want it, are you crazy? That doesn’t mean we should,” Eddie argued.

“Why shouldn’t we? I’m literally so close to fucking you again. You’re so sexy,” Richie told him. Eddie leaned forward to rest his forehead against the hand on the wall, and was pleased with the slight angle he was bent at.

“Richie—“

“Please? I’ll beg for it again if that’s what you want, baby. I’ll beg for you all day. Please let me fuck you, sweetheart. I wanna feel you again. You’re so hot. I’ve never felt so fucking good before,” Richie rambled. He slowly pressed his body against Eddie’s back as he spoke until he was whispering directly in his ear. It turned Eddie on so much, and his dick was infuriating against Eddie’s hole.

“Fuck…” Eddie sighed.

“I’ll make you feel good again too. I can eat you out again if you want. I’ll put you in my mouth and watch you melt again. Watching your fall apart like that was so hot. You’re so sexy, Eds. I don’t think you understand how much that turned me on,” Richie continued.

“Fucking shit, Richie,” he huffed.

“Can I put it in, baby? Please, I just wanna put my cock back inside you. I already miss you so bad,” Richie begged some more, and Eddie finally relented with a nod. 

“…yes…”

Like slipping back into a cozy sweater, Richie fit his hard dick back inside Eddie like it was nothing. Of course there was still a bit of a stretch, but that only made it better. Eddie braced himself with his other hand on the shower wall, and tried not to moan so loudly as Richie immediately started fucking him again. It wasn’t as fast or as brutal as bad in his bedroom, but it definitely felt good. It was much more comfortable and easy, and Eddie couldn’t even bring himself to care that they forgot a condom this time. Instead it only turned him on more as he thought about Richie potentially cumming inside him again.

“You’re still so tight, Eddie-baby. You like that?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded again.

“Yeah. Of course I fucking like it,” Eddie snapped. Richie chuckled and then nibbled his earlobe.

“I fucking like it too. You look so good taking it. Wanna fuck you in every way possible just to watch you take my cock as good as you do in every position,” Richie went on. Eddie whimpered at the thought of Richie fucking him over and over again, but doubted he had enough juice in him at their age to achieve that in one day.

“Richie…” Eddie moaned.

“I gotcha, baby,” Richie hummed and then reached down to stroke his cock again. He worked his hand and his hips in tandem, and Eddie was slowly but surely dissolving into the stream of hot water.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasped. Richie continued kissing down his neck, and gradually moved his hips faster.

“Is that better? You like it when I fuck you fast and hard?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded without a second thought, and then gasped as Richie gripped his hips harder to drive his hips into him.

“Richie! Fucking _Christ!_ “ he blubbered.

“Eds…” Richie whimpered and nuzzled against the side of his face. “Fuck, Eds, I’m gonna cum,” he huffed. Eddie nodded.

“Cum inside me,” Eddie demanded. Richie groaned, and then stuttered his hips as he did as commanded. Eddie bit his lip, but still couldn’t contain the moan he had in response to Richie filling him up.

“Holy shit, that was so good,” Richie said. Eddie nodded and rolled his hips back. He felt like he was finally softening, but Eddie was still yet to cum again. Richie pulled out of him, but took Eddie by surprise by immediately kneeling and pressing his tongue against his hole.

“Fuck! Richie, oh my god,” Eddie nearly shouted. Richie lapped up his cum dripping out of Eddie, and stroked his cock while he ate him out. It only took moments before Eddie was shaking and cumming again, and as he gasped for breath he was a little too pleased to feel kisses trailing up his back again. He managed to turn his head, and let Richie kiss him on the lips for more than just a moment.

“So cute,” Richie murmured. Eddie pouted at that, but let Richie kiss away his frown.

“We’re not doing anything like this during our meeting tomorrow,” he said. Richie laughed.

“Okay. Fair enough. Does that mean all our fun is done for today?” Richie asked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Let me actually shower, and I’ll make up my mind after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three? :0
> 
> Also is anyone else only slightly paying attention to the plot? I swear there’s something there but,, I am easily distracted :|


	3. Three

Eddie eventually managed to kick Richie out of his apartment once they got cleaned up. It took a bit of effort, and a lot of resistance, but after indulging in a prolonged kiss goodbye and promises for a potential second hook up, he successfully persuaded Richie to go the fuck home. He decided to turn off his phone after that, and immediately got started on that contract instead. He deleted every copy that included the line about their texting agreement, and made a note to tell Richie to do the same once he finalized the contract. It was the exact same as they started, and while it was easy to reverse it was incredibly stressful thinking about all the ways it could’ve bit Eddie in the ass. When he checked his phone again he ignored all the texts from Richie and instead focused on the one from Richie’s nutritionist, Ben.

Ben: Hey Eddie. Hope I’m not messaging you at a bad time. Just curious when you last changed Richie’s routine. He’s been making great progress and he’s almost to his goal.

Eddie: Hello Ben. Richie has been on his Courbet routine for two weeks, and we are going to change it again during our meeting for tomorrow. I’m glad to hear that the results are coming in on the scale too. His body has been slimming down a lot this month since we incorporated swimming laps.

Ben: I agree. I think he does well with that. Your workout plans are very effective and easy to pair with my food plans. I was thinking of putting him on more carbohydrates so he has more energy for his daily workouts. How much are you planning to change his routine tomorrow?

Eddie: I was thinking of actually getting him in his home gym. So far I’ve kept him on an easy routine with minimal equipment, but I want to get him on his bike machine for a solid twenty minutes everyday along with swimming laps and the HIIT workouts I taught him.

Ben: I think that’s a great idea. I’ll plan a good breakfast to give him enough energy to compensate for the extra work.

Eddie: Sounds good! I’ll mention to him that we talked about that during our meeting tomorrow.

Ben: Great. I’ll text him about it now too.

Eddie: Perfect. Thank you for reaching out to me.

Ben: No problem. He’s really been showing a lot of improvement. I’m excited to see him reach his goal.

Eddie: Me too. I’ll speak with you later if there’s anything I need to bring up again.

Ben: Sounds good. Have a great day :)

Eddie: You too!

In theory, this change to Richie’s plan was going to greatly improve his results. In action, Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about the arguing Richie would do about adding more work. He always bitched and moaned about it whenever Eddie added more. It was inevitable on both ends. Eddie needed to do his job, and Richie was always going to use that big mouth of his. Although after what happened earlier Eddie might not have to deal with it so much. He hated the idea of using this personal side of their relationship to make his job easier, but when Richie was so desperate and willing to do _anything_ to have sex with him it was hard not to use it to his advantage. Plus, he doubted Richie minded. He literally told Eddie that was one of the only ways he could get himself to be motivated enough for exercise. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. They definitely couldn’t let it slip that they were officially hooking up though. Eddie would never be able to find work again if that was known.

The next day he was surprised by the added soreness in his legs. Usually he was used to the ache that came with working out nearly everyday, but it was different when he used muscles he wasn’t normally using. His hips were especially sore, and he hated how that immediately reminded him of how tight Richie’s hands were on the exact spot that hurt when Eddie touched it. Taking a closer look at it he realized there were light bruises all over his hip bones, and he blushed at that discovery. He decided not to think about it too long in an attempt to put off any possibly arousing thoughts, and went about his morning routine. He only had Richie to meet up with on the days he saw him, but for some reason that only made things more frustrating. Mostly because he had no one else to distract himself with, but also because he had no excuse to leave when he was tempted to stay longer. Before he was just worried he’d lose track of time trying to get Richie to focus and work more than they agreed in, but now he was worried he’d stay after they were done for other reasons.

Doing his best not to think about it, Eddie continued with his shower and then dried himself off when he was done. He had to do laundry later when he got home, so his closet was a little bit limited after soiling his workout clothes yesterday. Without much thinking he threw on whatever worked, and then moved on to breakfast. He always ate quick and light in the mornings, and chugged preworkout or protein shakes during the drive to his clients houses. It went down fast that morning on his way to Richie’s house, rather his mansion from how ridiculous it was, and he felt a little bit jittery as he got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

“Christ, Eds. Are you trying to kill me?” Richie asked as he opened the door after Eddie rang the doorbell. His eyes lecherously running down Eddie’s body as if he wore nothing at all. Eddie blushed and looked down at his tight workout tank and shorter than usual workout shorts.

“What? You’ve never seen workout clothes before? They’re all tight and short,” he scoffed. Richie bit back a flirty grin and raised his brows while tilting his head for a better view of his legs.

“You’re just leaving very little to the imagination today,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed passed him.

“What imagination? You’ve already seen it all, dumbass,” he grumbled.

“Oh, baby, don’t remind me,” Richie sang as he closed the door and followed him through his house. Eddie was familiar enough with the layout to know where they needed to go. He knew where the gym was and all the bathrooms and he knew how to get out to the pool.

“It’s also laundry day, so forgive that I’m dressed in the clothes I wore in my twenties,” Eddie added.

“In your twenties? Damn, I’d love to see you back then,” Richie said as Eddie led them to the gym.

“No you wouldn’t,” Eddie sighed, thinking about how desperately he was trying to get married at the time to please his mother.

“Why not?”

“We’re upping your home routines again this week,” Eddie changed the subject. Richie’s jaw dropped as Eddie set down his small workout bag.

“Again? How many times are you gonna torture me like this, spaghetti?” Richie asked. Eddie stressfully rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Every two weeks. Like we agreed on,” he answered. “Speaking of, I changed the contract back and I brought a physical copy. Make sure you delete any version or copy of the texting agreement, okay?”

“Gotcha. I’ll do that now,” Richie said, pulling out his phone. Eddie nodded.

“Good. Anyways, Ben reached out to me yesterday and he’s going to be adding to your calories so you can do this routine without passing out. You’re still going to do this after you eat breakfast, but make sure to give your body some time to start digesting it before you—“ Eddie stopped talking when he heard Richie begin to fake snore with his tongue hanging out. He pressed his lips together in a frustrated thin line, and then crossed his arms while he waited for Richie to finish.

“Hm? Oh? Are you still talking about the workout? Because I just passed out from boredom,” Richie said.

“Fifteen minutes of biking between your HIIT and pool laps,” Eddie said bluntly. Richie’s eyes went wide.

“ _Fifteen_ minutes?” He asked incredulously.

“Do you want me to make it twenty?” Eddie threatened. Richie immediately shook his head.

“No! Fifteen minutes is fine! Great, actually. I’d love to do fifteen minutes and only fifteen minutes,” Richie said. Eddie nodded.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go over those exercises I gave you last time, okay?”

Thankfully the rest of the meeting and workout went relatively well. Richie’s attention actually wasn’t too bad, and Eddie found that he could actually keep him focused for the most part. Whenever they met up they did a much more intense workout then when Richie was on his own, and this time Eddie decided to spend more time with the stretching since he figured Richie was probably sore too. That was when he noticed Richie did more staring than listening, but he let it go for the sake of his own ego being stroked from Richie’s eyes all over his body once more. They finished with Eddie recording his endurance again, and then measuring his waist and shoulders after he let him take a five minute break to catch his breath.

“You’re doing good. Ben says you’re getting close to your goal weight too,” he commented, looking down at the number on the tape measure.

“All thanks to you, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Your diet has much more effect on your weight than working out, honestly. My job is just to make you’re as toned as you were in your twenties. Ben’s job is to do the slimming,” Eddie told him.

“Still. I wouldn’t be doing the workouts without ya,” Richie insisted. Eddie frowned at him.

“Yeah…because I give you the workouts,” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“And then you send me nudes so I do them,” Richie acknowledged out loud. Eddie blinked in surprise.

“Are…are you attributing your success to _that?_ ” He questioned. Richie nodded again.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be doing half this shit if we weren’t slummin’ it,” Richie admitted.

“I’ve only sent you pictures a couple times, Richie. We _only_ hooked up _yesterday_. You’ve been steady for a couple months now,” Eddie pointed out.

“Yeah, I use your pictures as motivation whenever I feel lazy. That’s why I’ve been so consistent since you first sent them,” Richie explained. Eddie’s jaw dropped and he blushed.

“Are you serious? I only sent you like two until the other day!”

“Yeah, but they were _really_ good pictures, Eds. Don’t sell yourself too short. You’re worth enduring a workout for,” Richie replied. Eddie furrowed his brows.

“I wasn’t even fully naked in those pictures. Richie, thats…” Sad? Pathetic? Seriously low standards? “…so hot,” Eddie sighed. Richie blinked.

“What?”

Eddie tossed his measuring tape to the side and reached up to cup Richie’s face. He pulled him down for a kiss, and Richie was very quick to kiss him back. Their tongues instantly went at it, and Eddie hated how much he loved the extra heat between them. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, and he moaned from how tightly he held their bodies together. The kiss was quickly taken over by Richie’s eagerness, and Eddie was quickly surrendering himself to the idea that he really really liked it when Richie was a little bit forceful with him. His broad shoulders and large hands were too attractive for Eddie not to be into the strength that came with them. When those hands of his slipped under his shirt he loved it, and he welcomed how much hotter the personal gym got within the few minutes they had spent making out in the middle of it.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed when they parted.

“God, that’s so fucking pathetic, Richie,” Eddie huffed while running his hands over his chest. He desperately wanted to feel his bare skin again, and reached for the hem to start pulling at it.

“That I jerked off to a picture of you in shorts nearly every day for like two months?” Richie asked breathing heavy. Eddie nodded.

“It’s been more like a month and a half, but yes. That. What the fuck?” He asked. Richie pulled the fabric from Eddie’s hands, and took it off completely before reaching down to kiss him.

“I was ready to do it for three months. I _so_ wasn’t expecting you to actually send those. I didn’t even think you’d ever do it again. Can’t believe you let me fuck you like that yesterday,” Richie rambled while his hands smoothed down Eddie’s waist and eventually found his ass again.

“Mmh! Richie,” Eddie moaned. He squeezed his butt with a tight grip, and consequently pushed their hips together. He could feel that Richie was already more than half hard, and Eddie was quickly on the way there as well.

“Baby, I’ll do fucking _anything_ to keep having sex with you. I’ve never felt so good while fucking someone before,” Richie confessed. Eddie furrowed his brows and couldn’t help but agree with that. Sex had never felt so good or _addicting_ as it had yesterday.

“I’ve never felt so good getting fucked by someone before. No one has ever fucked me before at all,” Eddie cooed. Richie groaned and then kissed him again. He rocked his hips up, and Eddie’s knees felt weak when his fully hard cock pushed against his hip bone through their clothes.

“God, that’s right. How’d I do, baby? Was it good enough for you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yes. Do it again. Now,” he demanded. Richie nodded too and took Eddie’s hand to lead him out of the gym.

As they made their way to Richie’s bedroom, Eddie couldn’t help but begin to over think. Thankfully every time he started they ended up making out some more against the nearest wall. Richie’s impatience had always been very evident, but seeing it in the bedroom with sex was very very different from seeing it in the gym when he was counting his reps. He would constantly move and grab at Eddie’s body. It probably would’ve felt more odd if Eddie didn’t enjoy being squeezed so much. 

When they finally did make it to Richie’s bedroom, Eddie was delighted to be pushed down onto the mattress. It was almost comically huge, but Eddie was more focused on the large sweaty man crawling on top of him and crushing him with another heavy kiss. He wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist a little too easily, but continued to enjoy the feeling of his hands run up and down all his body while grabbing at the fun places. They eventually got Eddie’s shirt off too, and then immediately worked on each other's pants. With no more fabric between them it was too easy to rub their cocks together for a little bit longer than they planned. Eddie gripped Richie’s hair while rocking his hips up so he dick rubbed _just_ right against Richie’s tummy. In return, Richie kissed down his throat and swung his hips with him so they were moving in nearly perfect unison.

“Fuck…oh my god, Richie!” Eddie gasped. Richie licked his pulse and obsessively pet the legs locked around him.

“You’re seriously so fucking hot. Oh my fucking god,” Richie rasped. He pushed his hips a little bit slower, and kissed Eddie on the lips.

“Richie…Richie, hold on. I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Eddie warned. Richie groaned and merely pushed his hips harder against him. Eddie whimpered while he sucked on his neck, and then tried to hold him still.

“Isn’t that the whole point, baby? Wanna make you cum every fucking time I see you,” Richie rumbled. Eddie bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly as he enjoyed the euphoric sensation of Richie’s body getting him off.

“Rich…oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasped before shuddering and cumming all over his chest. Richie finally slowed down as previously requested, and watched Eddie catch his breath underneath him.

“Holy shit…you okay, Eds?” He asked. Eddie nodded and took a moment to let his body enjoy the left over orgasm.

“Mm-hm…very much okay,” he murmured and blinked up at the other man. He didn’t wear his glasses whenever they worked out, but he could tell that they were close enough for Richie to see _everything_ he wanted to see.

“You look so cute when you cum,” he cooed and then leaned down to kiss him again. Eddie hummed happily against his lips, and then touched down Richie’s hairy chest.

“I like it when you cum too,” Eddie whispered between kisses. Richie groaned when Eddie got his hand around his cock, and then kissed Eddie harder.

“I’ll do it whenever you fucking want, sweetheart,” Richie growled and rocked his hips into Eddie grip.

“I want you in my mouth. Now,” Eddie demanded. Richie nodded and then pulled back. He let Eddie sit up and then guide Richie up so he stood on his knees in front of him.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

“Do you like getting sucked off?” Eddie asked coyly as he touched Richie’s hips and kissed his belly. He nodded.

“Yeah. I like it when you do it better,” he replied.

“I’ve never even done it before,” Eddie pointed out.

“I just know you’re better,” he said. He ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair and watched his mouth as he kissed closer to his cock.

“I’ve only done it a couple other times. I’m practically a virgin,” Eddie joked. Richie smirked and bit his lip when Eddie kissed around the base.

“You’re perfect,” he sighed.

Without any hesitation, Eddie pressed his tongue to the head of Richie’s dick. It was bitter with precum, and when he took the first inch in his mouth to clean it up he kept his eyes on the man watching him. He used his hand to keep Richie steady, and since his length was so big and impressive he used that hand to start stroking him as well. The fingers in his hair started to curl, and Eddie liked the pressure of Richie gripping his roots like that. He took more in his mouth, and was satisfied to hear Richie’s moaning in response. With a new burst of confidence, Eddie pulled back to the head and opened his mouth to show off how perfectly he fit against his tongue. That made Richie groan, and he gently rocked his hips to rub his cock against the smooth wet muscle. Eddie closed his mouth after that, and covered more of Richie’s cock with it.

“Fuck, that’s so hot…god, your mouth is so fucking warm,” Richie sighed. Eddie moaned around him, and he cursed. His other hand also threaded through his hair, and Eddie looked up at him as he started bobbing his head up and down. Eventually he pulled off again, and let Richie hold open his mouth to see all the spit and precum dripping off his tongue.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Fuck me again. I want you,” Eddie rasped, his voice a little sticky from the cock he just sucked. Richie nodded.

“Of course. You want me to eat you out again, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie furrowed his brows thinking about how good that felt yesterday, and then nodded.

“Yes…yes,” he confirmed.

It didn’t take long for them to arrange Eddie the way they both wanted. He was face down again, but this time with his ass up instead or bent over the bed. Richie grabbed his lube and a condom from his nightstand while they were situating themselves, but Eddie told him to forget about the condom. He gladly chucked it back into the drawer and returned with only his lube in hand. Large hands grabbed Eddie’s cheeks, and he bit his lip as he waited to feel something on his exposed hole. The first thing was a few tentative kisses to his lower back before a striking and confident sweep of his tongue against him. Eddie moaned at the heat and then yelped when he spit on him harder than last time. He used the spit to warm him up even more, and then gently pressed his thumb against Eddie’s hole too as he licked around it.

“Richie…oh my god…Richie…” Eddie whimpered. Richie put pressure on him, and Eddie was desperate for that feeling of potential pleasure. He was already hard again, and he fully welcomed Richie’s thumb slowly but surely sinking into him.

“You’re taking it so good, baby. So much easier to fuck you again,” Richie murmured while pushing it and pulling out.

“Then fuck me faster if it’s so easy,” Eddie challenged. Richie chuckled and then pulled out to grab the lube. Eddie held the nearest pillow closer to him, and he braced himself when he heard Richie warming up the product between his fingers.

“Did I give it to you good enough yesterday? Was that enough to satisfy you?” Richie asked. He rubbed his wet fingers between Eddie’s cheeks, and he moaned impatiently.

“Clearly not, or else I wouldn’t be bent in fucking half for you right now,” Eddie sassed. Richie laughed at that and then gently eased in two fingers.

“God, I can’t believe you let me fuck you in the shower. That was so fucking hot. How you let me fuck your cheeks, and then put it in you again. So fucking good,” Richie rambled while watching his fingers fuck Eddie’s hole.

“Mm…you’re fucking crazy…I can’t believe you were already turned on again,” Eddie murmured.

“Of course I was. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all morning. I didn’t wanna jerk off yet because I wanted you so bad,” Richie explained.

“Add another one. Now,” Eddie said. Richie did so, and Eddie moaned at the stretch.

“Fuck!”

“Plus, you were walking around naked so casually. Of fucking course I would get hard again. God, your ass is so cute. Your body is fucking beautiful, baby. Do you even realize how gorgeous you are? Your legs are so hot and it’s so easy to touch you,” Richie went on while stretching Eddie out as requested. Hearing that made Eddie feel bashful, and he blushed.

“Christ, Richie…even after you just fucked me you can’t keep your fucking eyes off me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Never. Want you too much,” Richie murmured. Eddie groaned into the pillow.

“Oh my god, just fuck me already,” he urged.

“Yeah? You’re ready for me, baby?” He asked. Eddie nodded and arched his back extra low.

“Please. Fuck me now, Richie,” he said.

The feeling of Richie’s fingers inside him suddenly disappeared, and Eddie was more than pleased to feel the head of his cock push in with no hesitation. He didn’t shove everything in at once, but he was able to sink in much easier now that Eddie had been stretched again so recently. So far Richie’s cock had consistently made Eddie go absolutely crazy for it. He was so weak for it, and when Richie’s hips were flushed with his ass he couldn’t help but shove himself further into it to get deeper. Thankfully Richie noticed and caught on to do it too. He grabbed Eddie by the hips, and rolled his hips while holding them closer together. That made Eddie whimper, and Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie’s shoulder blades.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed.

Everything was just so hot when Richie was inside of him. His insides felt like a raging fire and his body felt like a furnace containing all the heat and excitement. He trembled with each shove closer, and he really couldn’t keep his mouth shut as Richie fucked into him deeper. His cock was rock hard, and it hit all the right places in their current position. Of all the positions Eddie knew about, this had to be the one he wanted to try the most. There was just something so exciting about leaving himself so exposed for his partner to take on, and he totally didn’t even think about how good actually being fucked like that would feel. Richie started to actually pull out to thrust back in, and Eddie let out the most pathetic little moan in response as he continued.

“Yeah? Is that good, honey?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and held his hips up for him.

“Yes…yes, it’s so good…faster,” he replied. Richie obliged, of course, and Eddie’s eyes rolled back as he slowly got faster and faster.

“Fuck, Eds…” Richie groaned.

“Ah…ah…f—fuck…” Eddie cried with each thrust. His moaning only spurred Richie on to go faster, and soon Eddie was reduced to constant whimpers and whines as Richie railed him into the mattress.

“Shit, you’re still so fucking tight…god, you’re gripping my cock so fucking good. I love fucking your tight little hole,” Richie went on. His voice wavering and weak from their current activities. Eddie moaned louder from the praise, and dug the heels of his hands into the mattress to start shoving himself back into Richie’s thrusts. They both groaned at the added force, and Richie reached around to stroke Eddie’s cock.

“Fuck! Richie, oh my god!” Eddie gasped.

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” Richie cooed next to his ear. Eddie nodded.

“Yes! Yes, I like it. I’m gonna cum again…gonna cum, Richie…” he warned. Richie nodded and kissed his nape while he kept going.

“That’s right, baby. You can cum whenever you want. I’ll make you cum as much as you want,” Richie assured him. Eddie’s entire body flashed with heat hearing that promise, and he trembled violently as he came across the sheets.

“Mmh! Richie…oh…mmmhh,” he blubbered.

“I wanna cum inside you again so bad,” Richie whined. Eddie nodded vigorously so he could see, and gripped the sheets while he was still experiencing and recovering from his own orgasm.

“Please…please, Richie. Please cum in me. Cum inside me,” Eddie murmured weakly. Richie heard it loud and clear, and growled before he did exactly as he was asked. Eddie mewled with satisfaction, and let Richie slowly pull out and push back in a couple more times.

“Holy fuck…god, that’s so hot,” Richie said watching where their bodies met.

“Mmmh…yeah?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and pulled Eddie’s cheek to be more open.

“Yeah…fuck, Eddie.”

“What? What’s so hot?” Eddie asked. He then winced as Richie pulled out completely, and felt his chest stutter as fingers gently entered him again.

“Just seeing my cum inside you…fuck, that’s _so_ hot,” Richie explained. Eddie bit his lip as Richie kept pushing his cum back into Eddie’s hole.

“Are you going to clean it up, or are you just going to keep playing with it?” Eddie asked. Richie chuckled, and then replaced his fingers with his tongue to lap it up.

“‘M sorry, baby,” Richie cooed and then continued to lick as more oozed out of him. Eddie buried his face into the pillow, and enjoyed the feeling of Richie’s warm tongue continuously running over his hole. He wasn’t anywhere close to getting hard again, but the feeling was very much enjoyable even without the goal of an orgasm. He eventually stopped, and pressed kissed against his lower back too.

“Mmh…” Eddie hummed as Richie rubbed at his hips and his thighs. He let the other man guide him to lay down on his side, and enjoyed the strong arms around his waist.

“Was that good for you, Eddie-baby?” Richie cooed while nuzzling and kissing his neck. Eddie nodded.

“Yes…are you trying to put me to sleep or something?” Eddie murmured tiredly. Between working out for an hour and then fucking like they just did, Eddie was definitely dangerously close to passing out. It wouldn’t take much persuading for him to pass out and nap with Richie if he asked.

“Maybe. We worked hard today,” Richie replied. Eddie sighed in defeat, and let Richie continue his kisses while his body finally found the ability to relax.

“Yeah…”

They ended up passing out in the middle of the day, and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to protest it. The feeling of Richie snuggling up and spooning him felt too good for any kind of objection to come to mind, so Eddie let it slip. He told himself it would only be just this once, but he knew he was only kidding himself. The nap they took was definitely much needed, especially after the workout they did together, and when Eddie woke up he was much more sore then he was that morning. He groaned as he stretched, and turned slightly. As he settled on his back he realized he was alone and felt a little bit disappointed. Then he also realized he was still naked, and decided it was probably for the best that he didn’t wake up to another sexual hurricane. He sighed, and then sat up to rub at his face.

Judging by the way the light streamed in through the window it was closer to sunset than it was to sunrise. Eddie remembered he still needed to do his laundry, and did a sweep across the room with his eyes for his clothes. He located them, got dressed, and decided to find the quickest way out so he could shower at home instead of sticking around. Richie was nowhere to be found on his way down to the gym to grab his bag, so he was hoping he’d be able to miss him completely when he stepped out and still couldn’t see him. He was almost home free until he had to pass the kitchen and living area on his way to the front door.

“Eds! Good to see you alive!” Richie’s voice boomed from the couch. Eddie turned to look, and blushed as he saw Richie sitting with another person. He felt incredibly awkward, and hoped he didn’t have any obvious signs that he just woke up from a post sex nap.

“Uh…hey. Sorry, I gotta get home. Laundry day,” he said. Richie’s friend smiled at him and waved as well. He looked vaguely familiar, but working in Hollywood almost everyone looked vaguely like someone.

“You sure? You can stay and shower if you’d like. Bill and I were thinking of ordering take out. Ben’s letting me cheat today,” he said with an excited grin. It was obvious he had already showered himself, and was dressed in his more casual clothes. His friend, Bill, was also dressed very casually, and Eddie didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing famous people in faded tee-shirts and jeans with old holes in them while sitting in their million dollar mansions. He shook his head.

“Sorry, Rich. Maybe another time,” he replied and started heading for the door. Richie quickly got up and jogged over to stop him before he could grab the handle.

“How about a kiss goodbye?” He asked in a quieter, more flirty voice.

“You can talk me into taking a nap, but you can’t talk me into making out with you while your friend is in the other room,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie pouted.

“I just wanted a little kiss. It’ll be quick, I promise,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I need to get going, okay? I’ll text you later,” he replied. Richie sighed and then moved out of the way.

“Alright. I guess I’ll just wait until I can see you again,” he said dramatically. Eddie shook his head as he opened the door.

“Don’t be so pathetic, and don’t forget about biking when you do your routine tomorrow,” Eddie scolded. Richie nodded, still pouting a little bit, and Eddie sighed again before reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you later, Richie.”

“You can see me anytime you want,” Richie replied.

“Don’t push it.”

“Right. Gotcha. See ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I have a part four already written. I didn’t expect so much feedback for this story, but I’m very glad you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> I’ll try to update a couple more times, but this time next week I’ll be unable to post because I will be recovery from my top surgery! I’m hoping to post two more times, but hopefully I can squeeze in a third before I go in to the hospital for my operation. Thank you all for the love, and I’ll see you in the next update! <3


	4. Four

“Who was that?” Bill asked as Richie sat down to join him again.

“Oh, that was Eddie. He’s my personal trainer for this weird role I was given. The one that wants me to look like I did when I was twenty,” Richie replied. Bill nodded.

“He seems nice. Kinda strict, but that’s nice to have sometimes,” he said.

“Yeah…” Richie nodded too in agreement and then awkwardly cleared his throat. “I’m having sex with him too. Like that’s not a part of his job, that’s just…something we’re doing,” he blurted. Bill blinked at him.

“Oh. That’s interesting. Taking after me, huh?” Bill teased. Richie chuckled and shook his head.

“Not really. I don’t have a wife whilst getting cozy with my staff, Billium,” Richie replied. Bill rolled his eyes.

“Everyone brings up that I had a wife, but no one remembers that we were on a break when it happened.”

“Just because you’re on a break doesn’t mean you can fuck the extras in your stupid on set RV. It was hilarious when the story broke out though,” Richie said.

“God, I couldn’t shake the paparazzi from my house for almost a fucking month. I hate those lowlifes,” he complained.

“Yeah, well if anyone finds out about this the only people who will be upset are my manager and homophobes,” Richie said with a proud smirk.

“That’s definitely true. Steve will hang you for this,” Bill agreed.

“Good thing I’ll never tell him.”

“Is it like a lot of sex?” Bill asked.

“Uh…yeah, so far,” Richie answered vaguely.

“So far? What, did you just start yesterday?” Bill teased.

“Basically yeah. We’ve sent nudes before, but we didn’t hook up until yesterday…and then again today…and I was hoping he’d stay for dinner too,” Richie said.

“Damn, Richie, you got it bad,” Bill chuckled. Richie blinked at him.

“Whadoyamean?” Richie asked a little too quickly. Bill frowned.

“What?”

“What do you mean? I got what bad?” He asked more clearly, but still very quick.

“Oh. You’ve got feelings, Rich. I thought that was obvious,” Bill told him. Richie furrowed his brows.

“Feelings? No, I haven’t had those since college. I stopped trying to have feelings after my last boyfriend told me it was too gay for him to go outside for a date,” Richie replied.

“That might be why you’re not realizing it,” he pointed out.

“How the hell can you tell if I have feelings? I’m the one _not_ experiencing the feelings,” Richie sassed with an incredulous laugh.

“Uh…the fact that you wanted him to stay for dinner?” Bill suggested. Richie blushed.

“Yeah, so we could have sex again after you left. Geez, Bill. Read between the lines.”

“I’m a fucking writer, Richie. It’s my job to read into subtext,” he replied. Richie rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. It’s just hooking up, okay? Nothing romantic about a little horizontal tango.”

“Yeah, but like if you’ve only been hooking up for two days and you’ve hooked up every day for that…it’s interesting that you guys have the stamina for that.”

“You saw him. He’s hot,” Richie shrugged.

“Richie, the last time you told me about a hook up you said you had to leave because fucking more than once a day was basically a marriage proposal,” Bill reminded him bluntly. Richie pursed his lips.

“I never said we had sex more than once yesterday,” he murmured. As much as he wanted to brush off Bill’s ridiculous ideas, he couldn’t deny that the evidence really wasn’t playing in his favor.

“Yeah, but you said you already hooked up today and wanted him to stay so you could hook up again. Also, I heard you guys saying goodbye, and that was really fucking pathetic, Rich,” Bill said. Richie sighed and let his head hang back against the couch.

“Billy, please. I don’t have time to worry about _feelings_ and _emotions_. Eddie just gets my rocks off, okay? I can’t explain it,” Richie said.

“Well, I _can_ explain it. It’s called having a crush, Richie,” Bill teased with a little smile. Richie waved him off and picked up his phone.

“Whatever. I’m ordering the take out. Ben said I could have the honey walnut shrimp this time.”

While it was incredibly transparent that Richie was indeed very much obsessed and infatuated with Eddie, he was way too scared to do anything about it. Mostly because Eddie didn’t seem to care for anything past a physical relationship, but also because Richie was terrified of having a boyfriend with the fame he currently had. It was no secret that people loved to be nosy about celebrities and their personal life, but Richie hated the idea of the media spinning their own little tale about his love life. He couldn’t decide which would be worse, people calling his relationship disgusting and sinful, or people calling his lover a “close friend”. So far he’s never had a partner while he was in the public eye. He had quite a bit of fame when he was younger for his stand up and his comedy shows, but now he was much more established. Especially after he started writing for shows and voice acting for animation studios. He simply had too many eyes on him to ever feel safe.

The thing that was so special about Eddie was that he seemed to have very little knowledge about Richie. He didn’t know many of his movies, and he’s never seen his stand up before. The only reason he knew about Richie was because he worked in Hollywood and people like to talk. That made Eddie appealing in the sense that it was easy to work and talk to him. What made Eddie so appealing sexually was literally everything about him. His body was so short but compact, and his face had the cutest little scowl Richie had ever seen. Everything he said gave Richie butterflies, and he had the perfect combination of sweet and sour that only made Richie want more of him. So demanding and assertive, and yet he could be so sweet and cute whenever he wanted to be. He loved how expressive those round brown eyes were, and he loved how Eddie wasn’t some time of insane body builder. He knew his body and what would make it look nice. He was slim, but toned. Strong, yet supple. His skin was so soft and touchable, but his mouth was a constant challenge to try and lay a finger on him. Yeah, Richie definitely had feelings for him.

The worst thing about Eddie was the fact that he was Richie’s coach. He hated the exercises he was given, but they were much better than any of the other fitness plans other trainers tried to give him. But, no matter how much better Eddie’s plans were he still hated them. Finishing his HIIT workouts were absolute torture, and when he remembered he had to add fifteen minutes of biking to his post morning workout he wanted to crumble into a ball and cry. It might’ve had something to do with the score muscles in his hips and his legs from the vigorous amount of sex he had during the past couple days, but it was most definitely because he hated biking more than anything. He would rather run for fifteen minutes. Hell, he would’ve ran for forty minutes. Biking was just torture.

Close to giving up, Richie decided to snap a picture of his bike machine with his middle finger facing it. He sent it to Eddie with a little caption hoping to come off more funny than annoyed. His plan was to get on the bike after sending that, but he got distracted going through Twitter and seeing all the new pictures of him that had been going around. It was the first time he went out after his noticeable drop in weight, and he felt a little bit weird reading about teenagers thirsting over his newly shaped body. Thankfully he was distracted by Eddie’s response, and sat on the nearby bench press to read and reply.

Richie: yo fuck this bike. I hate it.

Eddie: have you even tried it yet?

Richie: I don’t like bikes

Eddie: then use the treadmill

Eddie: bikes are usually more exciting to use, but if you don’t like it then don’t use it

Richie: well

Richie: now I don’t wanna run >:(

Eddie: talking to you is like arguing with a child

Richie: thank you

Eddie: not a compliment

Richie: is this really necessary though? I have fourteen year olds calling me daddy on Twitter now. I think this is good enough, right?

Eddie: I wish. Honestly your director gave us a really difficult goal. Do the treadmill for two weeks, and if there’s not another dramatic drop I’ll tell the director that this is the best we can do

Richie: >:(

Richie: still don’t wanna

Eddie: Richie…

Richie: yes spaghetti

Eddie: is there a reason you’re telling me that you don’t want to work out today?

Richie: maybe

Richie: is there a reason you’re assuming what that reason is? ;0

Eddie: jfc

Eddie: I’ve got to meet with another client today okay?

Eddie: just do your work out and I’ll text you later

Richie: will it be a picture? :3

Eddie: no, it’ll be a time

Richie frowned reading that. A time? A time for what? What did that even mean?

Richie: time?

Eddie: as in a time to come over

Eddie: please understand English

Richie: wait

Richie: like a time to come over…to your apartment?

Eddie: yes

Richie: …

Richie: a time to come over to your apartment …

Richie: for sex?

Eddie: no I need your help folding my laundry

Eddie: yes for sex you fucking idiot

Richie: :0

Richie: treadmill isn’t so bad I guess

Eddie: that’s what I thought. Text me when you’re done, and I’ll tell you when you can come over.

With that all wrapped up and concluded, Richie jumped up and got on his treadmill as instructed. He ran the whole fifteen minutes with no break, and then went out to his pool nearly skipping. Knowing he could have sex later gave him the energy to finish his laps faster than usual, and he spent the entirety of his shower trying not to jerk off. He was in a weird space of wanting to think about how good it’ll be to see Eddie again so soon, but also not wanting to think too hard about what they’ll do together since he wanted to save his libido for when it was actually happening. It had definitely spiked recently since becoming active with Eddie, but he definitely wasn’t used to wanting more than one round in one day. People usually exhausted him, but Eddie just made him feel good. Both physically and mentally. His soul felt at peace whenever he saw Eddie in person, and he would be more scared of that if he didn’t suddenly become possessed by a crazy sex demon whenever they touched.

When he got out of his shower he texted Eddie that he finished, and started to get dressed. He didn’t get any response when he finished, so he decided to eat his lunch to pass the time. Ben’s meal plan was nice. It wasn’t super stripped, and Richie definitely didn’t struggle with feeling hungry by the end of it. He still had cravings all the time, but sometimes he could indulge them when Ben gave him extra calories for the week. He told Richie not to call it a “cheat day”, but he still did because it sounded fun. His lunch was preplanned like all his meals, and Ben was really good and putting a grocery list together for Richie or else he wouldn’t have been able to make half the things Ben told him to. He could always hire someone to make it for him, but when his only job was to lose weight to prepare for a dumb movie role he found it fun to actually cook his food again. By the time he finished eating it he actually felt satisfied and maybe a little bit more proud of himself than when he ate nothing but food that gave him heartburn.

After making and eating his food, Richie still hadn’t received a response from Eddie. He was starting to get antsy, and tried to distract himself by watching something on his TV. Nothing really interested him, and he really just spent about a half an hour flipping between the same three channels. Eventually he gave up on the TV and checked his phone again. He didn’t have an Instagram, but sometimes he was tempted to make one just to see what the hell was going on over there. Just as he was about to download it out of boredom he finally received a text from Eddie and clicked it as soon as it popped up.

Richie: all done! About that time? :0

Eddie: sorry, I was busier with my last client then I thought I would be

Eddie: I just got out of the shower, so you can head over now

Without needing anything else, Richie jumped up from his couch and ran over to grab his keys from his kitchen counter. He rushed almost comically into his car, and then fumbled with his phone as he got the directions for Eddie’s place again. His heart was already racing, and as he started driving he was thankful that traffic wasn’t much worse than it usually was. Of course, LA always had shitty traffic, but Richie was able to get there in a decent amount of time without going crazy sitting at the red lights. He parked haphazardly in the visitors area, and then scrambled out of his vehicle to get to Eddie’s building. It was almost embarrassing how uncoordinated he was, but thankfully there was only one other person who witnessed his whole ordeal. They got off at the first floor, and Richie rode alone up to the third floor. He found Eddie’s door faster then the last time, and almost pounded his fist on the door instead of knocked. It swung open rather quickly, and Richie couldn’t help but stare at the other man holding it open like he always did whenever he came over.

Eddie fresh out of the shower was probably Richie’s favorite smell. His hair was still damp, but fluffy from being towel dried. His skin looked so nice after all the steam, and his body was just begging to be dirtied again. He blinked up at Richie with those beautiful brown eyes of his, and Richie struggled to find his tongue. He was wearing another pair of workout shorts that were actually effective in covering his butt, and a loose tee-shirt with no print or design. He was absolutely dripping with sex appeal.

“How do you always get here so fast? I can never get to your house that quick with all the traffic,” Eddie said. Richie blinked a few times to find his vocal chords.

“Uh…time of day?” He guessed. Eddie shrugged.

“Maybe. Well, don’t just stand around,” he said making more room for him to walk in. Richie nodded and then stepped in. Eddie closed the door behind them, and crossed his arms as Richie turned to face him again.

“How was the treadmill?” He asked. Richie nodded.

“Good. It was okay. Better than the bike for sure,” he said. Eddie nodded back, and then awkwardly rubbed his arm.

“That’s good. I don’t want to torture you, y’know? If there’s something you absolutely hate we can always change it,” Eddie told him. Richie pursed his lips and then stepped closer. That prompted Eddie to back up until he was pressed against the door.

“That’s good to know. There is one thing that’s absolutely _terrible_ though,” Richie said. Eddie’s eyes shifted to Richie’s chest, and he was glad he didn’t grab a coat or anything on his way out.

“What…what’s that?” Eddie asked. Richie smiled and then gently slipped his arms around Eddie’s waist to pull him closer. The other man let him, and met him for a kiss as his arms uncrossed to touch Richie’s shoulders.

“The fact that we’re not having sex right now. It’s just awful. We should definitely do something about that,” he teased. Eddie smiled a little bit, but it was mostly because the joke was stupid rather than funny. He kissed Richie again, and every time he initiated something Richie felt like he was going to explode.

“I agree. We should definitely be doing something about that,” he murmured. Richie nodded and touched under Eddie’s shirt.

“So is this what we’re going to do instead of nudes? I’m not complaining either way,” Richie said. Eddie bit his lip while Richie touched his body.

“Don’t count on it. This won’t be a regular thing,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and then kissed under his jaw.

“I mean so far we’ve done this everyday. That’s pretty regular,” he pointed out. Eddie gripped his shirt as Richie kissed and sucked on his skin.

“Mhh…just a coincidence,” Eddie insisted. Richie ducked down to grab Eddie’s thighs, and then lifted him so he could press his back against the door. Eddie gasped, but quickly wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist. His thighs always felt so good against his hips, and Richie could honestly dedicate several hours to touching his beautiful limbs. He kissed Eddie on the lips as he touched the toned muscle around him, and loved the fingers in his hair.

“Got so excited to see you again. Missed you like crazy,” Richie murmured against his mouth. Eddie whimpered and kissed his back harder.

“We just saw each other yesterday,” Eddie pointed out stubbornly. Richie chuckled and then trailed his hands under his shorts.

“And I haven’t seen you at all since then,” Richie cooed.

“I told you not to be pathetic,” Eddie scolded. Richie laughed and then nipped under his ear. That made Eddie shiver, and feeling all of his reactions made Richie only want more of them.

“Pathetic? Me? Nah. I’m just trying to make you feel good, honey,” he said.

“If that was really your goal we would be in my bedroom right now,” Eddie huffed.

“Yeah? You want me to carry you there?” Richie offered. There was a beat of silence.

“You’re not that strong,” Eddie replied. It didn’t really sound like a challenge, but he definitely took it that way. He pulled Eddie off the door, and proudly carried him to the open door of his bedroom. He yelped at first, and clung to Richie’s neck as he carried him with ease. If there was one thing Richie never lost, it was how much stronger he got once his arms actually developed muscles.

“Ohhhh my god, put me down! Richie, I swear to god!” Eddie panicked. Richie laughed and carried him through the door until he got to the bed. He laid him down on his back, and hovered over him as he blinked at Richie with wide eyes.

“How’s that? Strong enough for you?” Richie asked with a smirk. Eddie was blushing, and the pink looked so cute against his freckles.

“Give me a goddamn warning next time! You fucking asshole,” he grumbled. Richie laughed again and leaned down to kiss him. Eddie let him, and he also let Richie pull off his shorts.

“I wanna put my mouth on you again,” Richie whispered as he slipped off the fabric of his boxers along with it. Eddie nodded, and Richie kissed him on the mouth once more before tossing his clothes to the side and pushing up his shirt to kiss at his belly.

Instead of his usual victim, Richie decided to lead up to Eddie’s nipples. He took one in his mouth to see the other man’s reaction, and was pleased to hear and see him like it. A soft little gasp left his lips, and Richie instantly went with it. Fingers curled in his hair as he gently sucked and licked the sensitive nub, and that encouraged him to lightly pinch and roll the other one. The longer he gave them attention, the higher Eddie’s back arched. That gave Richie the perfect place to hold him, and he used his free hand to run down his curved spine. He was struggling not to whimper and whine the whole time, and Richie didn’t know what he loved more. His loud and bold moans, or his shameful whines he was obviously trying to hide. He switched sides for a moment, and then used both hands to flick the wet skin so he could kiss his lips instead.

“Stop teasing me,” Eddie murmured. Richie smirked and then went back to pinching them.

“Oh? Is this teasing you? I thought you were enjoying it,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and reached down to grab at Richie’s shirt. He always seemed eager to take it off, and Richie would always oblige in ripping it off. Being shirtless usually made him insecure, but Eddie only loved it.

“I can enjoy something while wanting you to get on with it at the same time,” Eddie pointed out. Richie chuckled and nodded while leaning back to pull off his shirt.

“Right. Makes sense. What do you want next then, baby?” He cooed. Eddie’s blush returned as his eyes trailed down Richie’s body. He was still getting used to the idea that his body looked good, but Eddie always looked more preoccupied with the hair on his chest rather than his lack of a gut. That always made Richie feel better.

“God, Richie…” he sighed. Before Richie could ask, Eddie was sitting up and touching him. He touched his chest, his waist, and even pressed his lips against his ribs. The only way to describe how that made Richie feel was absolutely sheepish.

“Oh, haha! Uh, yeah. It really melted off, huh?” He said. Maybe that was the only reason Eddie started hooking up with him. God, he’d be devastated if Eddie was only attracted to him because he lost a few inches of fat.

“What?” Eddie asked. He pulled back looking confused, and Richie blushed.

“Uh…the fat and shit?” He replied. Eddie blinked and then furrowed his brows.

“I mean, yeah. That’s not what I’m talking about though,” he replied. Richie felt a little relieved to hear that and then sighed.

“Oh? Sorry, I just assumed—“

“You’re so hot, Richie,” Eddie interrupted. He blinked.

“What?”

“Your shoulders are so wide, and your chest is so…big and hairy. You’re so hot,” Eddie went on as he continued to touch and look at Richie’s body.

“I mean…uh…um…”

“You’re just so _big_. You cover me like a fucking blanket and lift me like I’m a fucking paper weight,” he sighed and then kissed his collarbones. The compliments were really something Richie wasn’t used to. His past hookups didn’t really tell Richie what it was about his body that they liked, and hearing Eddie talk about what he found attractive about Richie was rather nice.

“Eds…I…”

“It’s so fucking hot when you push me around. I love it when you hold me down and flip me over. Love it when you toss me around like I’m nothing,” Eddie went on while running his fingers across his chest and over his shoulders.

“Shit…” Richie cursed.

“I want you to fuck me again. I want you so bad,” Eddie admitted quietly.

With that Richie finally snapped and tackled Eddie to the bed again. He gasped as Richie pinned him down, and moaned happily as Richie gripped his hips tightly. Their lips met briefly before Richie started kissing down his tummy instead, and Eddie could only whimper and moan in approval. He took Eddie’s length in his mouth, and he’d never get over how much he loved feeling his warm velvety soft skin in his mouth. The moment his lips met the base of his cock Eddie let out the cutest moan Richie had ever heard, and that only spurred him on to bob his head. He held down Eddie’s hips like he said he liked, and rubbed his hip bones while sucking on the head of his dick. His entire body shuddered, and Richie took all his length again.

“Fuck! Richie, oh my god!” He cried. Richie pulled off and rubbed behind his balls.

“Should I make you cum before I fuck you, sweetheart?” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and moaned happily when he returned.

“Please! Please, Richie. Make me cum. Wanna cum in your mouth,” he begged. Richie moaned around his cock, and pressed harder on his bridge. He was shaking badly again, and Richie seriously couldn’t get over how cute he was when his body got out of control like that. It wasn’t long before he was fully convulsing and gripping his hair. “Richie! I-I’m…I’m cumming…” he warned.

Shortly after he announced it, Richie felt warmth hit the back of his throat. He gladly sucked it up, and left Eddie’s length completely clean as he pulled off. His dick wasn’t fully flaccid yet, and as Richie continued to massage between his hole and his balls he was only half soft. He gasped for breath as he tried to settle down, but Richie enjoyed making it harder for him by fully slipping his hand down to rub against his hole. Eddie whimpered, and Richie kissed his tummy while running his fingers directly over the puckered skin. Shaky hands repeatedly ran through Richie’s hair, and it was too good for Richie to even think about stopping. He jumped up to Eddie’s lips, and kissed him while little tiny hums escaped him.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie sighed. Eddie’s brows pinched at that, but they were smoothed out when Richie pressed a little harder against his hole.

“Ah…Richie, eat me out. Now,” he demanded. Richie nodded and kissed him on the lips one last time.

“Of course, baby. I’d fucking love to,” he murmured.

He really didn’t need much else to prompt him. If Eddie didn’t ask he would’ve done it by his own accord within the next moment or so. He liked having Eddie on his back so he could get full access to his hole, so he grabbed his hips to lift and fully twist over so he was on his tummy. This time he didn’t try to get him in any special position, and got to work the second he had access. His first move was to kiss the backs of his thighs and spread his cheeks wide for a better view. Then he teased with little licks around his hole before fully lapping at his entrance. That was his favorite part because it never failed to make Eddie moan louder. He continued pressing his tongue wide and flat against his hole, and then switched to short strokes before circling around him.

“Richie…fuck! Oh god…” Eddie moaned.

That prompted him to pull back and spit directly on his hole. It always made Eddie jump, and Richie loved watching his body react to things. Eddie grabbed the sheets tightly as Richie used the spit to gently push his tongue inside him. He eased in about an inch before pulling out and spitting again. His head fell to the mattress, and Richie’s own body was starting to get antsy for stimulation. He pushed a finger in along with his tongue, and he was pleased with how easily Eddie’s body opened up for him.

“Mm…get the lube,” Eddie told him. 

Richie pulled off completely and nodded before crawling to Eddie’s nightstand. He didn’t even bother for a condom this time, and returned just as Eddie was sitting up. He looked a total mess from his kiss bruised lips to his floppy hair to his completely bare legs struggling not to tremble. Richie couldn’t resist kissing him on the lips again, and then pulling off the baggy shirt Eddie was still wearing. As he tossed it to the side they ended up with Eddie clumsily crawling on top of him and pulling off his pants like they were offending him. He threw them aside as well, and then started attacking Richie’s cock with kisses until he took the head in his mouth. Richie groaned at the feeling, and wanted to melt at the way Eddie looked at him while he did it.

“Fuck…Eddie-baby, you look so fucking good like that…holy shit,” Richie sighed. 

Eddie smiled at that, and then took more of his length in his mouth in response. Richie cupped his face as he did so, and then grabbed the lube to wet his fingers with. He pulled at Eddie’s hips until he was perpendicular to Richie. His mouth didn’t let up on his cock, but at this angle Richie could at least reach Eddie’s ass and finger him at the same time. Thankfully it wasn’t too much of a stretch, and he could tell it was an amazing idea to try while Eddie was sucking his dick. The first touch against his hole made him whimper halfway down his length, and Richie immediately pushed two inside of him. He pulled off with a gasp, and moaned as Richie properly fingered him. His head fell against Richie’s tummy for a brief moment, and he went back to sucking him off again once he got used to the stretch a little bit. He focused on the head of Richie’s cock, and that made Richie moan too from how skilled and warm his mouth was. That cute little pink tongue of his circled around him, and he alternated between bobbing his head and sucking on the tip like that. His hand was constantly stroking the bottom half of Richie’s cock, and he was mesmerized by how big he looked compared to Eddie’s hands and mouth.

“Mhh…Richie, you’re so big,” Eddie rasped. Richie groaned.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yes. I love it. Love having your dick in my mouth,” he mumbled before taking it again. Richie gritted his teeth and then mercilessly shoved a third finger inside the other man. Eddie tensed up, and then then pulled off to gasp. Richie used his free hand to gently take and tilt Eddie’s chin for him to look at him. He had such a hazy look in his eyes, and Richie couldn’t get over how shiny his lips looked covered in spit and precum.

“You want my dick in your ass next?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yes. Now. Give it to me now,” he said. He crawled on top of Richie again, and this time when he started to sink down on Richie’s cock it didn’t make him completely collapse against him.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Richie moaned as he watched the other man ease down on his lap.

“Shit…god, that’s so good every time,” Eddie sighed while adjusting his hips to get used to the depth. Richie nodded in agreement and squeezed Eddie’s hips. He stayed stubbornly still on Richie’s lap, and while it was a beautiful sight to see Richie was desperate for some stimulation. He always spent so much time focused on Eddie until he was absolutely dying for something. He wouldn’t have it any other way, but it definitely made him cry for more.

“Eds…Eddie, babe…fuck, please,” he murmured while trying to move his own hips. Eddie grabbed his sides and forced him to be still. They both knew that Richie could definitely flip them over and just fuck Eddie from behind if he wanted to, but Richie enjoyed Eddie on top of him and in control too much for him to defy him like that.

“What do you want, Richie?” Eddie hummed. Richie groaned.

“You…I wanna fuck you…wanna feel you moving on my cock,” Richie replied obediently.

“Beg for it then,” he prompted.

“Fuck, please. _Please_ , baby. Please let me fuck you. Wanna make you feel good…wanna watch you fuck yourself on my dick. You’re so fucking beautiful, Eds. Look so good sitting on my lap like that. Please, sweetheart. Fuck, I’m dying without you,” Richie rambled. Eddie bit his lip and then slowly began rocking his hips. Richie groaned at the delicious friction, and used his hands to encourage him to move faster. He obliged, and Richie tried the best he could to resist fucking up into him.

“Is that what you want? Is that good enough for you?” Eddie asked. Richie whimpered.

“Fuck…more, please. More. Fuck, please gimme more. I want so much more from you,” he blubbered pathetically.

“Is this not enough for you? You need more?” Eddie teased. He fully circled his hips, and then rocked his hips harder. Richie cried out and desperately grabbed at Eddie’s ass as he moved.

“ _Fuck!_ Eddie…Eddie…god, you’re so good. Your ass is so tight. So good and so tight. I wanna fuck you every fucking day,” Richie said.

“Yeah? You want me that bad?” Eddie cooed. Richie nodded as his brows pinched from the pleasure.

“Yes!”

“How sweet of you,” he whispered before leaning down and kissing him. Richie eagerly kissed him back, and moaned with satisfaction as Eddie started to lift his hips and push them back down.

“Eddie…fuck…” he huffed.

“You can fuck me now,” Eddie allowed between kisses. Richie nodded and gripped his hips so he stayed still. He then moved his feet up the bed for better leverage, and started hammering his hips. Eddie’s head flung back, and his mouth hung open as he stuttered on a moan.

“Shit,” Richie sighed.

“Hahh…Richie, oh my god,” Eddie whimpered.

“Is that good? Are you close, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie bit his lip and buried his face into Richie’s neck.

“K—kinda…keep going,” he urged. 

Richie nodded and kissed his shoulder as he continued. Eddie’s fingers dug into Richie’s sides, and that only spurred him on to fuck him harder. He moaned loudly at the change of pace, and cutely nuzzled under Richie’s jaw. That definitely pulled at Richie’s heartstrings, and he fully wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist to hold him close. Eventually his legs got tired, so he slowed down with the intention to roll them over. Once he settled a little bit Eddie started moving his hips instead, and Richie let him as he kissed all over his neck and his jaw. He rolled them over regardless, and Eddie clung to him with his arms and legs. They became misaligned as they flipped, but it was easy enough to gently guide his cock back into place once they found a comfortable position.

“Mmh…Richie, that feels so good,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded and kissed him on the lips.

“Feels good for me too, baby. You’re perfect,” Richie murmured. 

Eddie whimpered, and they dissolved into mindless grinding and fucking until they came. He held on the best he could since he knew Eddie would take a moment to cum again, and thankfully he lasted just long enough so he could watch the pleasure take over his face and his body. The little tremors, the cute moans, the way his face wound up and relaxed with absolutely bliss. It was a masterpiece to watch, and it only made Richie cum harder as he witnessed another one of Eddie’s orgasms. He slowly came to a stop after filling him up, and Eddie pulled Richie down for more kisses once they got settled. Their bodies were very much still attached, and Eddie’s legs around his waist didn’t dare give an inch when Richie tried to pull back. Richie gladly stayed in place, and then delved deeper into the kiss. He indulged in Eddie’s mouth, and then ventured to his neck where he left a series of hickeys under his collarbones.

“Fuck…Richie…” he panted.

“Mhh…so soft,” Richie murmured while kissing under his ear.

“That was so good…holy shit…” Eddie said. He finally let up his legs, and Richie gingerly rubbed and squeezed them as he tried to relax.

“Mmm…” Richie hummed in agreement. He finally pulled out, and guided Eddie to sit up with him. The other man ended up slumped against Richie’s chest, and he was happy to hold him there. He smiled at how tired and relaxed Eddie was, and then kissed the top of his head.

“We should get cleaned up…you came inside me again,” Eddie acknowledged. Richie chuckled.

“Yeah. Should I avoid that?” He asked.

“Not a fucking chance in hell,” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed louder, and Eddie touched his chest again.

“Shower then?” He asked. Eddie nodded, and then finally pulled himself up.

“Yeah…shower.”

Usually Eddie was pretty on guard when they interacted. When he fell asleep the last time was the closest Richie ever got to his vulnerability, and he had been craving it ever since. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that Eddie willingly gave it to him so he could give his own in return. This time, as Eddie spent most of their shower leaning against Richie’s chest, Richie couldn’t help but feel some relief to his craving. He washed Eddie’s hair for him, and then followed with his conditioner when Eddie nagged at him not to forget it. They separated for a moment to wash their bodies, but after that Eddie returned right where he was as the warm water ran down their limbs. It felt nice to hold Eddie, and even nicer when he tilted his head up to kiss him on the lips. It was nearly impossible to tell what Eddie was thinking. Richie could only hope he was thinking the same thing as him, and in that moment he could only think about the fact that he definitely had feelings for the man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you all for your well wishes for my surgery! <3


	5. Five

“We should probably take a break,” Eddie said. Richie looked up as he was pulling up his pants, and furrowed his brows in confusion.

“A break? From what?” Richie asked. Eddie raised a brow and then handed him his shirt from the ground.

“Gee. I wonder. The sex, you idiot,” he said bluntly. Ouch. That stung.

“Oh. Uh…I mean, whatever you wanna do. I thought we were both having fun,” Richie said. He put his shirt on, and Eddie finished dressing himself as well at the same time.

“We are. It’s just…I dunno. I don’t want to complicate anything. Once or twice is one thing, but everyday is…different,” he explained.

“What? You can’t keep up or something?” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m saying. Besides, you can’t rely on me or sex to motivate you to work out. You need to like actually do it yourself,” Eddie scolded. Richie bit his lip and then shrugged.

“I was gonna do it regardless. I’m mostly just procrastinating when I text you,” Richie said.

“Right. Anyways. I have more clients tomorrow. I just can’t be fooling around so much when my job is literally just working out with my clients,” he pointed out.

“Oh, is that why you were so tired afterwards?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed and crossed his arms defensively.

“Yes. Obviously I would be tired after work,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled and stepped closer.

“It’s okay. You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” he said. Eddie looked up at him, and Richie took that opportunity to gently touch his chin and kiss him. Eddie let him, and then pulled away shaking his head.

“I…that’s…um…”

“Is everything okay?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and then rubbed at his forehead.

“Yeah, I just haven’t had dinner yet,” he said.

“I could order something for you if you’d like. We could eat together too if you want,” Richie offered. He hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic, but he really just wanted to spend every second that he could with Eddie.

“You already ordered out yesterday. I’ll be fine,” Eddie assured him.

“I mean, I could always order a salad,” Richie pointed out.

“You mean leafs with a side of sodium? Yeah, Ben would kill me if he knew I enabled you. Don’t worry about me, okay? I can make something here,” he insisted. Richie understood the logic, but was disappointed that he had no more reasons to stay.

“Right…gotcha. Maybe another time,” he said.

“Maybe…thank you though.”

“Of course. Anything for Mr. Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said with a smile. Eddie smiled back and looked down.

“You’ve definitely made that known.”

“It’s the truth,” Richie replied. Eddie shook his head again, his lips still stretched in an amused smile. It was too tempting not to kiss him again, but somehow Richie found the will power to resist.

“I’ll see you in a couple days, okay? Until then we should focus on our own things. I’m gonna trust you to do those workouts on your own, okay? It’ll be your consequence to deal with if you’re not prepared for Wednesday,” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll keep on track,” he agreed. Eddie nodded back and then walked past him to lead him out. Richie followed him to the front door, and they stopped to face each other again.

“Still let me know if you have any questions. Sometimes those HIIT exercises can be difficult to remember no matter how many times you do them,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Will do,” he agreed. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, so Richie reached for the doorknob to let himself out. He hesitated for a moment, and then decided to lean in for another kiss. Eddie let him, and he always counted it as a blessing whenever he was allowed a kiss outside of their sexual situations. It lingered, and Eddie went as far as to cup Richie’s face and caress it before letting it end.

“See you Wednesday,” Richie murmured. Eddie nodded, his hand still cupping Richie’s cheek.

“Yeah…Wednesday,” he replied and let go.

Richie felt weird after that. He didn’t try to bother denying the fact that he had feelings for Eddie anymore. In fact he was kind of relieved to get over that. No, he was more concerned with how Eddie was feeling. Taking this weird break from their already unofficial arrangement kinda made him nervous. The reasons Eddie gave him made sense, and he had every right to end things with no explanation at all, but it made Richie wonder what was going through his head. Did he think Richie only had sex with him because it was the only think that motivated him to work out and lose weight? Did he think Richie had absolutely no feelings for him at all? Did Eddie not want to develop any feelings? He told Richie he’s never had a boyfriend and that this was the first sexual experience he’s had with men. Other than that Richie didn’t know anything about his past. Eddie didn’t know anything about Richie’s either.

The forty eight hours that followed after kissing Eddie goodbye were absolute torture. On the first day he only had his workout routine to keep himself busy, and that only made him think of Eddie. He ended up in a weird post workout haze that led to him looking through the pictures Eddie sent him a few days ago. Jerking off to his pictures always felt satisfying, but now he just missed the feeling of Eddie’s head tucked under his chin. He wanted to feel his body wrapped up in his arms, and his fingers running through his hair. The past few days he had been so wrapped up in all the exciting things he didn’t even realize how equally addicted he was to the little stuff. Like how nice Eddie smelled even when he was covered in sweat. Or how fun it was to just talk to him no matter what they were currently doing. Not even a day went by before Richie was truly feeling desperate just to chat with Eddie again.

Thankfully the second day consisted of the script reading for the movie he was losing weight for. Some of his co-stars that he’s worked with before made some positive comments about his slimmed physique, but those compliments meant nothing compared to the way Eddie talked to him about it. They got about halfway through the script, and the director gave Richie a big pat on the back telling him he fit it well. He laughed about it with him, and then tried not to look like he was rushing to get out of there. Once he got home he felt like an old dog waiting for his loved one to get home. His brain was so preoccupied with the thought that he would see Eddie tomorrow, and it was constantly on repeat as he got ready for bed. Sleeping was a struggle, and when he did eventually pass out it was much later than he wanted. When he woke up he was a little excited, but mostly exhausted and in need of a shot. Ben told him no alcohol while he was dieting, so he cleared out his cabinet and gave it to Bill while he was working on that.

By the time Eddie actually arrived for their meeting Richie barely felt fit enough to get up and open the door. He dragged himself off the couch and rubbed at his eyes before opening the door. He hadn’t even changed into his workout clothes, and instead stood in his boxers and his nightshirt. Eddie looked less than pleased to see that, and crossed his arms. His own clothes weren’t the same tight little ensemble he wore last time, but he always looked good in his workout clothes. Richie just wanted to collapse and pull him to the couch for a nap.

“Richie, what the hell? Are you seriously not dressed yet?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked at him and rubbed his eyes once more.

“Sorry…couldn’t sleep last night. Had a long day doing script readings for the movie,” Richie said. Eddie sighed and stepped in without an invitation.

“Let’s get you dressed then,” he said simply. Richie closed the door, and then groggily followed Eddie to his bedroom.

“Eds, I dunno. I’ll still pay you for today, but I think we should skip it this time. I feel fucking dead,” Richie complained.

“C’mon, Richie. You’ll feel better after we stretch,” Eddie prompted. He walked into Richie’s room, and then wrinkled his nose at the semi-fresh tissues in the trash next to Richie’s bed.

“That was because I have a cold. I’m sick! I can’t workout when I’m sick,” Richie lied. Eddie rolled his eyes and went directly for his dresser.

“Whatever. You at the very least need pants,” he mumbled.

“Eh. Pants. No pants. Makes no difference to me. We should workout naked today,” Richie suggested jokingly.

“Absolutely not,” Eddie scoffed. Richie chuckled and caught the basketball shorts Eddie flung at him.

“You’re no fun,” Richie teased.

“I’m not meant to be fun right now. I’m meant to train you. Now let’s go to the gym,” Eddie said. He moved to walk past Richie, but he was stopped when Richie caught him around the waist. It was easier than Richie thought it would be to lean against him, so he pushed his luck further and dragged Eddie closer to his bed.

“How about we nap instead? I like the sound of napping,” Richie hummed. Eddie sighed as he let Richie sit on the edge. He stood in front of him as Richie pulled his bag off his shoulder.

“Are you seriously that tired?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded.

“Fell asleep at like six am,” he answered. He hesitated for a moment and then kicked off his shoes.

“Fine. A short nap, but we’re doing the workout after we wake up,” Eddie allowed. Richie grinned.

“Really? You’ll nap with me?” He asked. This was only a best case scenario he thought would never happen. Eddie nodded and then crawled into bed with him.

“Yeah…I’m a little bit tired too,” he admitted. 

Richie got under the covers with him, and instantly returned his arms around the other man. That seemed to make Eddie stiff, but it was only a moment before he relaxed and then melted into Richie’s grip. He turned so his back was facing Richie’s chest, and Richie happily tucked his nose into Eddie’s nape. He shivered.

“Fuck! Your nose is cold,” he hissed. Richie chuckled and then kissed where his nose touched his skin.

“My apologies, sweetheart. Didn’t mean to frighten you,” he cooed. Eddie merely sighed again and settled further against Richie.

“It’s okay. Sorry, it just took me off guard,” he replied. Richie kissed his nape again for good measure and then nuzzled against him to hopefully warm it up.

“Is that better?” He asked.

“Yeah…it’s good…” Eddie murmured.

Their bodies actually fit very nicely together. Even in a non-sexual circumstance, it was very pleasant just to hold and touch each other. Settling against Eddie’s back with his arms around him was exactly what he had been craving for the past two days without him, and it felt incredible to get it after what felt like ages. He drifted off much easier than last night, and he managed to stay asleep for a lot longer with another warm body under the sheets with him. His sleep was quiet and peaceful with minimal dreams and blissful unconsciousness. It was exactly what he was hoping to get last night, but he only managed a couple hours of actual sleep.

When he woke up he was certain they had been asleep for much longer than just two hours. In fact he wasn’t even sure it was close to the afternoon anymore. Based on the way that the light shone in through his window he would’ve guessed close to five in the evening. That might stress Eddie out, but Richie was willing to blissfully ignore it and snuggle closer to him instead. He was still fast asleep in Richie’s arms, and had even grabbed one of his hands in the process. His shoulders curved like a cage over the rest of his body, and his lower half still firmly pressed against Richie’s. Just as Richie was about to close his eyes and try to sleep again, he felt Eddie shift ever so slightly. His ass was already dangerously close to Richie’s dick, and even that tiny movement was causing trouble.

“Eds…hey…” Richie whispered. Eddie hummed in response and nuzzled into the pillow. He consequently pushed against Richie’s body as he did, and Richie wasn’t beyond getting hard from just a little rubbing. Especially when the rubbing was from the one person he wanted the most.

“Eddie, wake up. You’re gonna give me a boner,” he warned. 

Either Eddie was so deep in his sleep that he didn’t hear that, or he didn’t care about the state of Richie’s arousal. He was silent, and Richie slipped his arm away so he could gently push his hips away just a little. His plan was to move Eddie forward and move himself back, but the moment he applied pressure to his body Eddie merely retaliated and returned to his previous position. He returned with a little bit of stubbornness that made Richie bite his lower lip. There was just a hint of pressure against his cock, and it really would’ve been too easy to rock forward and find more. It was promising and warm, and he missed the specific warmth that Eddie made him feel while they were intimate.

“Eds…” Richie huffed.

“Mmm…shut up,” Eddie grumbled.

“Baby, you gotta wake up,” Richie cooed. Eddie didn’t seem to react to that, and let out a deep breath instead. “I know you’re awake enough to hear me.”

“Then why didn’t you shut up?” Eddie replied.

“Because I’m about one butt wiggle away from a hard-on, okay?” Richie replied. Eddie definitely comprehended that this time, and stayed completely still for the first time since Richie woke up.

“Seriously?” He asked. Richie nodded, and then noticed his eyes were still closed.

“Yeah. Dead serious. So unless you want to do something about that we should get up,” Richie replied sarcastically. He tried to move back again, but Eddie quickly grabbed his hand to pull them close again. Richie groaned against Eddie’s shoulder as he had direct friction from his butt against his dick, and tried not to lose his mind and fully rub himself off against Eddie’s shorts.

“I’m still tired,” Eddie insisted.

“Fuck, it’s probably almost five. How the hell are we going to actually work out today?” Richie asked.

“We can worry about that later,” Eddie hummed. Richie was about to speak again, but clamped his mouth shut when he felt Eddie rock his hips back against him. His dick slipped perfectly between Eddie’s cheeks, and the extra fabric between them was absolutely maddening.

“Eds…shit, what happened to our break?” He asked.

“It’s been long enough. Don’t you think?” Eddie murmured while continuing to move back against the obvious boner behind him.

“Well, yeah…I just didn’t know when you’d wanna get back to business,” Richie said.

“Right now,” he said.

“Are you sure, baby?” Richie asked. He was holding back so much, but he just wanted to be sure it was what Eddie wanted before he gave in.

“Yes. Fuck me,” Eddie consented.

With the okay to go forward, Richie gripped Eddie’s hips and shoved him back against him. They both moaned at the satisfying pressure, and Richie was quick to rub them against each other to get that friction again. Eddie moved with his hands, and kept an even pace as they settled into it. Richie couldn’t stop moaning against Eddie’s neck, and he loved the little gasps and hummed Eddie gave him in response. He kissed his skin in hopes of shutting himself up, but his vocal chords were relentless. Just two days without touching Eddie made him absolutely weak. He thought he was pathetic before, but now he was completely helpless.

“Fuck…Eds…” he gasped. 

Eddie moaned in response, and guided Richie’s hand under his clothes. He gladly took that prompt, and started slipping the fabric down and off his legs. They were able to get it completely off when Eddie kicked them off his feet, and Richie was quick to pull his own down next. He pushed off the covers to make it easier, and then focused on his goal. When he got them off he easily fit his cock between Eddie’s cheeks, and that was mostly because Eddie had shifted his top leg over so he was easily accessible. Richie groaned when he noticed that, and immediately started touching and feeling up his ass.

“Do me a favor, sweetheart, and get the lube from my nightstand,” Richie instructed before kissing down his neck. Eddie nodded and then leaned forward to reach for the drawer and grab it. He returned even closer to Richie’s chest, and handed it back to him. His eyes were finally open as he glanced at Richie over his shoulder, and they looked so wide yet hazy it pulled at Richie’s heart again. He took the lube, and then thanked him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, baby. I’ll treat you so nice with this,” he promised. Eddie nodded and reached his now empty hand further to cup Richie’s face as they kissed.

“Please do…” Eddie murmured between kisses. Richie moaned in response, and looked away to see what he was doing. He opened the lube and squeezed out enough for his fingers. Then he set the bottle to the side and returned to Eddie’s waiting lips before gently slipping the slick product against his hole.

“Mmm…Richie,” Eddie’s voice was deeper from just waking up, but it was also softer from how desperate they both were to continue. Richie didn’t waste any time or bother with any teasing or finessing. Instead he immediately sunk the first finger in, and held Eddie’s waist closer with his free hand.

“Is that good, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and kissed him harder.

“So good…feels like it’s been years since you last touched me,” he replied.

“Fuck, I thought I was the only one,” Richie said with a smile. Eddie blushed but smiled back before kissing him more.

“No…not the only one.”

Hearing that Eddie struggled without Richie’s presence made him feel warm, and he was quick to add a second finger. It was a little too soon, but Eddie didn’t seem to have any complaints. Instead all he did was moan in response and continue their delicate yet eager kisses they had maintained for a while now. The constant contact was syrupy sweet, and Richie loved that Eddie didn’t care to part or let up on their affection. He just fed more into it and only interrupted them when he just couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Richie only found that adorable, and kissed his cheek whenever he was overwhelmed like that. The hand he had around Eddie’s waist moved up to pull some of his hair from his face, but he grabbed it after Richie’s added a third finger and turned his head to press his lips against Richie’s knuckles.

“Fuck…oh my god,” Eddie whimpered.

“Is that okay? Does it hurt?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.

“No…no, it’s good. Just…it’s been a while so…’m readjusting,” he explained.

“That’s okay, baby. You tell me when you’re ready for me, okay?” Richie cooed and scissored his fingers to help stretch him more gently. Eddie whined at the feeling, and unfolded Richie’s fingers to hold his palm over his mouth.

“Mmh…”

“God, you’re so cute,” Richie sighed as he kissed up and down Eddie’s neck. He pulled Richie’s hand off his mouth and held it to his chest instead.

“Fuck, Richie…I’m ready. Please,” he requested. Richie nodded and slowly removed his fingers. He grabbed the lube again, and squeezed out more product to cover his cock too.

“Are you sure?” Richie double checked. Their fingers intertwined over Eddie’s racing heart as Richie used his other hand to properly spread the lube.

“Yes…please, now,” he huffed.

“Okay, okay,” Richie said.

After wiping off the excess lube on his sheets, Richie guided the tip of his cock to Eddie’s hole. He made sure to be slow as he pushed in, and it was a good thing he did because Eddie was instantly whimpering once he got past the head. They got a few inches in before Richie started to comfortingly stroke his hips and his waist, and Eddie’s body only seemed to sing with Richie’s touch. He’s never had a partner that reacted so well to him before. The way Eddie responded and got with him and his body was so beautiful, and Richie could seriously spend days taking in how attractive he found the other man. He sweetly kissed all over his neck and shoulder until he bottomed out, and when their bodies were flushed again Eddie turned his head to kiss him on the lips again. Richie accepted it, of course, and held Eddie tightly around his waist as their lips pressed so perfectly against each other.

“Richie…god, you’re so big,” Eddie huffed. Richie bit his lip hearing that, and then gently nudged his hips up. Eddie whimpered and then squeezed Richie’s hand tighter.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Richie rumbled and kissed his cheek.

“Mm…Richie…”

“Can I move? Or do you need more time?” Richie asked. Eddie hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes…Fuck me. Now,” he demanded.

That never failed to make Richie groan. He was slow at first, and made sure not to overwhelm him too much. The first few thrusts were gentle enough to keep Eddie relatively calm, but still relatively quick enough to still make him moan and feel good. Richie drank up all the little noises he gave him, and kissed him so he could lick into his mouth and taste them. His hips sped up automatically after a while, and Eddie only seemed to love it. The hand not tangled with Richie’s fingers was tangled in his hair, and Richie loved the feeling of Eddie gripping his locks. He grabbed at Eddie’s waist and his ass with squeal force, and eventually settled on holding his hips steady once he started fucking him fast enough. Getting to that speed felt incredible, and feeling each moan in his mouth was so thrilling he never wanted it to end.

“Richie…Richie, oh my god,” Eddie panted.

“I gotcha…I gotcha, baby. You’re doing so good. Squeezing my cock so tight inside you. Fuck, you’re so warm,” Richie replied.

“Slow…slow down,” he urged. Richie did so and kissed his shoulder again.

“Everything okay?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah. I wanna change positions. Get on top of me,” Eddie instructed. 

Richie groaned, and then pulled out to let Eddie lay on his back. He moved so he was caged between his legs, and then pulled off Eddie’s shirt that somehow managed to survive that long. Richie’s shirt was next to be discarded, and after that they were instantly on each others skin. The sex was forgotten for the sake of kissing and touching, and Richie he’d no complaints about it at all. He loved indulging in Eddie’s mouth while their hands touched and explored the skin they had both been missing for so long. It was only when Eddie’s hands trailed down Richie’s tummy did he remember how hard he was, and that was when he reached down to grab it and return it inside the man below him.

“Fuck!” Eddie gasped. Richie kissed the side of his face, and then his lips as he gripped his hips hard to get the most friction. He legs wrapped around Richie’s waist like the had done so many times before, and it distinctly felt like returning home as his thighs pressed against Richie’s naked skin.

“You’re so perfect…god, you’re so hot,” Richie huffed between kisses. Eddie moaned. He looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted when Richie slipped his hands up his waist to pull him into his hips better. His head flung back against the pillows while Richie fucked him with shallow thrusts that reached deep inside him, and Richie took advantage of his exposed neck to kiss and suck at to his own desires.

“Richie! Oh my god…oh my god, Richie…Richie…fuck, I…” he trailed off into more moans, and Richie reached up to kiss him on the lips anyways.

“Fuck…Eddie,” Richie moaned desperately.

“Mm…I missed this…missed you…it feels so good…I couldn’t get you off my mind,” Eddie admitted. Richie bit back a pathetic cry, and instead kissed him again.

“Fuck, I fucking missed you too. Holy shit, I was so fucking pathetic without you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you either. Wanted you here with me every day and every night,” Richie rambled.

“Ahh…Richie,” Eddie whined as they melted into each other. Richie took his hips again to fuck him faster, and Eddie desperately clung to Richie’s neck as he hammered into him.

“Fuck…so good…so good,” Richie rambled mindlessly. Eddie nodded and pressed their foreheads together.

“Richie, I’m gonna cum,” he warned. Richie nodded.

“Please…yes, please. Please, Eddie. I wanna see you cum so bad. Please, baby. Give it to me,” Richie blurted. Eddie whimpered and let his head fall again as his body shivered and trembled violently with his orgasm. His cum hit both of their chests, and Richie was closely following him as he watched the pleasure wash over Eddie’s face.

“Richie…mmh…” he moaned tiredly.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so beautiful, Eds,” Richie huffed. He was shaking too as he came, and then tried to stay up so he wouldn’t crush Eddie. Instead he lowered himself to his elbows and kissed him desperately on the lips.

“Mm…Richie…” he moaned, just for the sake of saying his name.

“I gotcha…I gotcha,” Richie cooed. 

He gently pulled out, and then cupped his face to kiss him some more. The other man welcome Richie to rest against his chest, so he took that opportunity and continued his kisses against Eddie’s jaw while he kissed the side of his face and stroked his hair.

“Missed you,” Richie sighed. Eddie nodded and then rested his head against Richie’s. His arms and legs remained wrapped up around him, and he lightly ran his fingers over Richie’s shoulder blades.

“Me too…more than I thought I would,” Eddie told him.

“Stay with me. I wanna spend at least a week with you,” Richie mumbled. Eddie chuckled and shook his head before kissing the top of Richie’s again.

“I can’t. I have a job, Richie. So do you,” he reminded him.

“Mm…I’ll quit,” Richie said simply. Eddie giggled and that tempted Richie to pull back and actually see the smile on his face. It was worth the effort to push himself up, and it was the brightest smile he had ever seen on Eddie before.

“Please don’t. Your director will kill me,” Eddie said. Richie smirked.

“That old guy? Nah. He’ll have to get through me first,” Richie said. Eddie raised a brow.

“Oh? Are you my knight in shinning armor now?” He questioned. Richie nodded and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Yup. I’ll protect you any time, Eddie-baby,” he promised. Eddie accepted the next kiss he gave him, and then loosened his arms so he could cup his face instead.

“…that’s so sweet of you,” he murmured. Richie was about to speak again, but shut his mouth when he heard the door barging open.

“Richie, I swear if you’re still in bed at six o’clock, I’m gonna…” Steve stopped mid sentence as he walked in on the two men clinging to each other. Eddie was bright red, and Richie was sheepishly reaching for the covers to hide his bare ass from his manager.

“Hey, Steve,” Richie said rather calmly. His jaw was on the floor as he waited for a response, and when he finally picked it up he pointed at Richie firmly.

“This better not be what it looks like, Richie,” he said firmly. Richie looked over to see Eddie hiding his face in his hands, and then back at his manager.

“What does it look like?” He asked.

“It looks like you’re having _sex_ with your personal trainer!” Steve snapped.

“This isn’t my personal trainer,” Richie lied.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Eddie grumbled.

“Eddie and I have met before, dumbass,” Steve said.

“This isn’t Eddie. This is…Edward,” Richie attempted.

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I should get going,” Eddie said gently pushing against Richie’s chest. Richie gave a little room, but remained stubborn so he couldn’t fully get up.

“We have nothing to apologize for! What’s wrong with this picture?” Richie asked.

“Uh, maybe the fact that we’re _employing_ him?” Steve asked.

“Clearly not anymore,” Eddie sighed.

“We’re both adults. It’s not like I blackmailed him or anything,” Richie argued.

“This isn’t helping, Rich,” Eddie said. He pushed again a little more firmly, and Richie let him get up and find his clothes. “I’ll just be going. I’ll email you my resignation,” Eddie told Steve after he pulled up his pants.

“What? No, that’s ridiculous. Eddie’s not going to resign because of this,” Richie insisted.

“He kinda has to now,” Steve said.

“That’s such bullshit, Steve. He’s the only fitness trainer that knows how to work with me,” Richie told him. Eddie pulled on his shirt, and went to grab his shoes and his bag. Richie quickly tried to stop him, and ended up flashing everyone.

“Goddammit, Richie, put that thing away,” Steve groaned. He pulled the covers over his lap, but kept a hand on Eddie’s arm.

“Don’t leave. Please,” Richie begged. Eddie sighed and looked over at the judgmental look Steve was giving them.

“I really have to go. I’m sorry,” he said. Richie let him go, and watched him leave. He passed Steve with his head down, and Richie sat feeling dumbfounded on the edge of his bed.

“Is this how you’ve been dropping all the weight? Marathon sex?” Steve questioned. Richie rolled his eyes.

“God, shut the fuck up. No. He’s actually good at his job, okay? I’m the one who fucked everything up,” Richie said in defeat.

“Oh? It’s rare that you’ll admit that,” Steve said.

“Leave me alone. You just ruined my nut,” Richie grumbled.

“I’m sorry, but you’re the one who was nutting in someone you _shouldn’t_ be nutting in,” he said.

“I already know I fucked up, okay? Just…leave me alone for now, and make sure Eddie still gets paid for all his work,” Richie said.

“Richie—“

“Ugh! Fuck you, Steven,” Richie groaned and rubbed at his eyes. His manager sighed and then crossed his arms.

“Alright. I’m gonna work on finding you a new trainer. If you need me, don’t bother trying to call me,” he said and then finally turned to leave. Richie glared up at his ceiling and pouted. He didn’t know who he was more upset with. Steve, or himself.

“Fuck this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but I wanted to update one more time before surgery tomorrow. I’ll try to post as soon as I can, but I might be MIA for a week or so before I can post again. Thank you for the love! I’ll be back soon with the last chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? :0 
> 
> let me know if you liked it, and I’ll write more <3


End file.
